YmC: Yautja May Cry
by VLFBERHTwolf
Summary: He was captured by a powerful trio Bad-bloods, He was hunted like an other prey. They think he is a regular warrior human. That seems to happen a lot to those who first meet Dante, a male Angel and Demon Nephilim. They just thought he's just a weak ooman ... till he summon his sword Rebellion. But will there be deliverance from this hunt? Dante X Yautja female romance.
1. Chapter 1

**YmC: Yautja May Cry**

**Chapter – 1**

The air that wiped past him stirred him from unconsciousness. He twists and turned to see the land and sky spinning around and around. Dante then straighten out to see a large jungle below him. Noticing a metal chest harness strapped to him it began to glow and beep before short-circuiting with a few sparks. Dante then looked and saw a perfect landing spot in the jungle.

Switching to Angel mode he glided his way to a tree trunk which he surfed down it as it went up and curved like a rollercoaster. Dante then jumped off the edge landing in the humid muggy forest floor. He shook his head as he stood. What was all that about? He wondered. The last thing he remembers was visiting a grave with a blue rose placed on it. Then a bright light flashed in his face and anything after that was just darkness.

Pulling off the harness he looked about as he started off in the jungle. He wanted to see where he was which is why he headed up to higher ground; but why is he moving quickly?

High on a ledge on the valley's plateau The Berserker, and leader of a wanted trio by Yautjan enforcers, **Dar-skhan** watched the new game land within the rainforest. Clicking his mandibles and clearing his throat he rose to his feet to meet his peers who beckon to his summons like ghosts from the tree line. "He's touched game ground." the Bad-blood started upon seeing his old friends stand at attention.

These other two where masters at the skills the learned. **Jal-lai: The Falconer **worked with above ground and satellite surveillance he also worked with a Falcon to spy and record everything a prey says and does from afar. **Hel'das'ka: the Tracker**, trained and leads a pack of Thwei-hounds which obey all three hunters. Like earth bloodhounds the can be relentless in pursuit.

"The task is simple."Dar-skhan started. "Intimatedate but observe. Send in the hounds to seek and attack but not to destroy. Jal-lai, use the falcons to observe our prey's habit's, weaknesses, and more over his strengths. In addition, keep this exercise under twenty-two clicks before returning to homebase. Any questions?"

The peers didn't replied.

"Go forth then."

Dante treaded in the direction of where he glimpsed a small mountain or plateau when he was falling.

The air and ground seemed to be fire-like humidity. It possibly rained earlier before his arrival. Speaking of which; Dante brooded over whom or what brought him here. What it human? Did he get hired by the CIA and they wiped his memory of that and dropped him here to complete the mission he knows nothing about . . . .

"Unlikely." Dante reply to that scenario-of-a-question.

Ever since he got his memory about everything about his past as well as himself; Dante put up mental barriers that, one of the things it do would, prevent any type of memory lost. So, how can he not remember anything about this situation? Maybe it was not important due to him visiting the grave. Humans are said to not remember anything if they consider that thing not of any value to them.

That sounded reasonable, maybe.

It only took a few minutes for him to be at battle ready attitude as he extended his senses to for enemies. The sight of skeletal remains in the middle of the clearing of ground drew him closer, but with caution. Skulls: Human, animal, and those in myth or legend of Earth all gathered at the base of a Lightning bolt structure made of black, ridged metal. The skull where discolored by the grime of the forest floor and time. The nephilim knew that they where dead, of course. However he thought one of them whispered an almost inaudible echo when he kneeled closer: "Why do you stare at the dead … revenge is at hand?"

If they said anything then the dead aren't silent after all Dante thought as he left the area consequently starting up hill. It only took a half-hour before reaching a point to lookout …. And be slacked jawed. The horizon and sky revealed within the setting sun a large vertical ringed planet with faint stars adoring the rest of the sky.

"Holy crap." Dante could hardly believe it although it was no full surprise to him.

Dante remembered long ago when he was nine that this same admiration for the splendor of the cosmos. When he wasn't being attacked by demons he would watch the stars as if calmed him, even the phases of the Moon did something to calm and heighten his fight style. Apparently all was not great on some nights back then: Due to the sickly pollution the demons influenced in humanity the galaxies and other constellations were concealed. Hidden. Making the night sky seem lifeless and barren. The demons did a good job to make humans believe they live under a "closed heaven". One day in a library destroyed by a fight with large demons. He found a large book with beautiful pictures of everything one may see in the universe. Such thing he liked, though few in number, he kept to himself.

**[][][][]**

**Do not forget to write and review with you thoughts and what you like to see next in this story.**

**Author Notes****:**

**This is a part of my renaissance for rewriting my DmC Devil May Cry and Aliens Vs Predator Fanfiction (it was called "YmC Yautja May Cry" in the beginning). I've decide to keep YmC title I had in my FanFiction username account "Raijkou" because to me it fits. The whole story is rewritten, so expect everything you come to expect from all five Devil May Cry, all Aliens Vs Predator, and both Darksiders games with some surprises.**

**Alright till next time! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2**

Dar-skhan, plagued by memories that he did not wish to recall, forced to awaken from sleep with questions. Unable to hold this one at bay, he let it play out shortly in his mind. The images, from fifteen years ago, were of his time on a Yautjan colony world, his birth place. He stood before his bearer, with her back to him watching the sun begin to make its decent to slumber. "Dar-skhan, my pup, we are here at this very spot once more. Though, I brought you here to see this beautiful sunset every time I could, it seems that our sacred place as Bearer and Son is no more, for blood has stained it." The memory was interrupted by rustling of branches.

Dar-skhan returned back out to the main area of the camp to find his peers waiting. The Berserker looked at how thrashed and beat up these two were. The bruises, blade cuts and deep lacerations on their bodies came in the dozens. They must have crossed into trouble, more so. Dar-skhan thought as he approached.

"Your two days late."

"Your two weeks of a crank."Jal-lai retorted

"This was supposed to be an Intimidation and Observation that should have lasted Twenty-two minutes. Where did it lead to two days? Dar-skhan inquired.

Hel'das'ka grunted and popped out a bullet with his hunting knife. "When I sent in the hounds….and he threw one, knocking me out of a tree."

"If it wasn't for our Nanotech that we stole from the Arbitrator's science labs to heal us that would have been a death sentence!" Jal-lai spoke fixing his gauntlet.

Dar-skhan sat on a boulder and crossed his legs. "Alright then, tell me about it."

Hel'das'ka popped out the 7th bullet "It began when he literally smelled us…."

**Two days previous to . . . . **

Dante heard the strange sound of clicking that made him be alert as he treaded through the jungle. He sensed that he was being stalked and He used his extra sensory powers to tell him a brief summary; they were cloaked to make them invisible to the light spectrum by a device. Next they weren't Human nor were they Demon in appearance, scent or aura. And finally they are armed to the teeth with armor, tech, weapons and creatures they maybe using a type bloodhounds.

This is a hunt. Dante judged as he whipped around with Ebony &amp; Ivory and fired a complex trickshot into the trees behind him.

As expected the bullets hit the target and ricocheted to the other one. Dante heard a pain-filled snarl and a whistle. The bloodhounds appeared on cue. Dante eyed the spiked, tusked reptilian beasts running at him and sprinted forward to meet them directly. Dante leaped coming down in a bullet pummeling fashion. Dante turned to shoot at every beast that snarled and lunged. Dante only was doing an opening act. The real show was those two that directed them. Dante then clear the enclosing beast by striking his hand to ground creating a small shockwave of blue energy, sending the hounds flying back. Now was his chance.

Dante shot two explosive darts from the Kablooey, grabbed two hounds by the legs and leaped again twisting and timing it right as he hurling them to the hidden targets. Dante manually detonated the darts blowing apart two tree branches. Dante then saw the hounds run off. Scared or to regroup?

"That's when it started getting weird."

"How weird?" Dar-skhan asked.

Hel'das'ka drank some water before popping out the 22nd bullet, saying: Like we were fighting the illegitimate pup Cetanu himself had with an ooman.

"Oh…go on."

"Ok, he blown us out of the trees our scans picked up his movements…."

Dante entered clearing and as the sound of the clicking resonated before him and readied himself for a kill, it was time to reveal what was hidden.

The Bad-bloods deactivated their camouflage; The Tracker pulled brandish his whip made from a kiande amedha's tail and a hunting dagger. The Falconer switched out his wristblades and forearm-blades. The hunters took their stances in readiness. Dante observed his opponents appearances. Their faces covered by different masks that were unique. The one on the right had one of the tusks from those creatures attached to the lower part of the green gritty mask. The other had a grey-silver partially tarnished mask with larger photoreceptors possibly to see far. The armor varied between the two though both worewire mesh undersuits. They were almost Dante's height of six feet and were built with strong muscle under their reptilian-like skin. Coupled with their long, hair-like dreadlock appendages on their heads. All of this seemed to impress the Nephilim.

"E.T. . . Badass!" Dante smirked he summoned his faithful Rebellion.

The Hunters glowed, gesturing a challenge.

"So you wanna play." Dante cracked his neck. "Then come an I'll show you whose the best!"

The hunters forward raced. Dante switched to his Demon Ophion grapplehook and lashed it out and grabbed the surprised tusked hunter jerked him toward a waiting shoulder and a powerful uppercut. Dante used Angel Ophion to clamp onto the second hunters pulling him forward with rebellion speeding infront. Jal-lai reacted by clashing and locking his wristblades with to prey before the two forced to come apart.

Hel'das'ka came down landing rolling as he up with a sharp whisk. Dante parried the whip, and then slashed in a homerun swing. Dante fired Ebony and Ivory in a volley of bullets keeping the hunter off the ground, grapple angel Ophion where he came up stepped on the face of the hunter and final slashed the foes to the ground with Rebellion. Angel stepping to the side and Jal-lai slashed only hitting air then was thrash about by the Nephilim blade slashes which cut off an arm and cleaved opened the chest cavity.

Dante flipped backwards as he readied for what they might do. The hunters were a green glowing hacked up mess. Dante thought he'd won as their breathing was labored. He was got to let them rot to death until e saw them reached and touched a series of buttons on their right-arm gauntlets that once the confirmed it released the stolen Nanotechnology into their bodies. The blood retracted and black glossy tendrils appeared to heal the damage body parts. "You fuckers are cheating and I don't like that." Dante rolled his eyes and summoned the Angelic Osiris scythe spun it to showoff as the hunters, completely rejuvenated, rose to their feet and charged their shouldered mounted plasma caster with their tri-aiming lasers to his head. Dante sighed "You're making this interesting and hard on yourselves at the same time. I think you two need new jobs; or a vacation."

". . . . and that's what basically happen for two days up until now."

"Unfortunately. But did you have the Falcon's Eye record this skirmish by any chance, Jal-lai?"

"Yes, here."

"Good. I will study the recordings. Both of you get some sleep, I will see to the rest." Dar-skhan left and went to their ship the three call home.

**On board a lone hunter's ship coming out of warpdrive**

"Computer, give me a quantum scan of this system. Search for Hishtech particle traces left by ships."

"Acknowledged."

Kujhade. Which means "Destroyer" in Yautjan tongue. Rarely given by few to pups when born or in the week they are born for reasons of superstition that anyone born female or male that was named that was given that will become a "destroyer" like the infamous Kujhade: the Sineater. As history would tell she was the one who created the Darkblade Clan. They are known for being soul-hungry, calculated, and coldblooded. This female one is an Elite warrior, and this contracted kill was long overdue.

"Alert! A hunter ship is detect on a unknown on the central point of this system. Energy signals match the ship stolen by these three wanted Bad-bloods." The computer then pulled up images the criminals

"So Dar-skhan," Kujhade clicked her mandibles together. "I'm the first to find you and your goons anywhere. Our Enforcers and Arbitrators will be grateful, not that I care anyway; Computer, lock-on and follow."

"Affirmative."

"Inform when we arrive. I will begin preparations." Kujhade concluded her orders and disappeared in to the shadows of the ship.

Though there was no one to confirm the order the ship's AI respond after a brief pause: "As you wish."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Ok everyone, please review and tell your thoughts ****and what you like. It encourages me to continue writing story so don't forget and share my stories with others.**

**Till then, stay sharp and keep it cool! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – 3**

**Day 5 of hunt and Skirmishes**

Danteeyes shot open from another nightmare. He eyes adjusted the light of a distant moon. He wiped the bad grime of sleep from his eyelids and sat up to listened the jungle echoed with the calls and squawks of the nocturnal creatures of both predator and prey. He sniffed; the air grew cold, grew denser. It must be getting close to hour of darkness. Dante remained on alert, sensing of their or anything other hostile aura. That was one advantage he had over them.

Being thrusted into a situation like this Dante relied on his survival skills to hunt, scavenge, and find shelter. So far he lived in a hollowed out tree and cooked one of the dead alien hounds that were leftover from the battles. He was always good at improvising.

The Nephilim thought back to the first attack by them. No matter how much lethal damage he inflected on them they only got back on their feet after that bizarre way of regenerating; that is if he used Eryx or Ophion to send them flying out into the jungle's end-zone and allowing him time to disappear.

The _gauntlets they had_. Dante thought. _It injected that stuff in them and healed. So they don't have a natural one like mine. But without it they are good a dead. Second advantage!_

Dante rose to his feet he sought to end this now even if the worst happens. He then turned his attention back to the air that thickened into a small mist. He could smell the blood of a dead animal being feasted on by a saber-toothed creature. The blood then filled his senses; Dante decided to do a little hunt of his own, with those armed aliens a prey. As Dante started off he felt his as though a small amount of electricity coursed through his whole body making him shake.

It made him excited for what he is about to do.

". . . . Though, I brought you here to see this beautiful sunset every time I could, it seems that our sacred place as Bearer and Son is no more, for blood has stained it."

The Bearer's hand dripped as her blood seeped out of the gash on her arm. And the blade answerable was in Dar-skhan claws.

"There are times when blood must be shed to do what must be done, Bearer." Dar-skhan answered.

". . . . . "

"The ones I have slain will be for a greater purpose."

"Huh. And what greater purpose is that, Dar-skhan. Peace or Domination?"

"It is whatever my new master wishes."

"You join that treacherous serpent because he made you and offer you can never refuse. His offers may value but they're all for his advantage."

"Then I guess the answer is 'no'?"

"Dar-skhan, I will never hate you but love eternally no matter the path you'll take, my offspring, but only a Bad-blood would deal with such darkness. I will not."

". . . . . "

"Our prey has arrived from his hole" Dar-skhan said to himself as he fixed the last of Hel'das'ka and Jal-lai's Nanotech into his own gauntlet. He then turned it on to maximum before he started to convulse violently. As his peers appeared before him the berserker unleashed black tendrils that seized both hunters and dragged them into a mass of wretched tentacles.

Dante then halted in his tracks as a beast's mighty roar echo in the moonlit jungle. Seeing the direction where it originated Dante hasten leaping over logs, roots and finally jumping high into the sky before landing onto the plateau. Dante summoned rebellion and leaped out of the way as a tree was flung out of the sky by something big. It finally landed sending rocks and debris everywhere. As the dust clear a hideous monster that was the berserker stepped forward as fire began to spread from the rampaged it caused.

Dante smirked. "So, are you the Big-dog of those two fucking goons?"

The Berserker snarled as its disproportionate tendril body in its former shape shifted, and gurgled with the lifeless bodies of his peers entangled in their old friend.

"Look's like you made good use out of you pals healing medicine and their bodies. But a medicine that turns you into this pile of crap. Didn't your mother ever teach you . . . "

Dante then rush forward activating his devil trigger. Dante leaped and slashed at the face, gripped his sword slamming it down causing a large burning gash and finally dashing between the giant's legs catching on to a snaking tendril hurdle upward with a twist and using the Arbiter axe to chop off one of his four arms.

Dante switched off Devil Trigger when he dodged back out the way as the Berserker swiped his claw to knock him back before he moved first. With one of the arms on the round disintegrating Dante aimed for the next three.

"Your good…ooman…I'm better" Dar-skhan's voice croaked in broken English

"Well you don't look like it." Dante answered back with Aquila summoned, charged and fly forward.

Kujhade exited out of her ship activating her cloak as she entered further into the forested plateau. The ships AI detected there ship here. But long range scanners indicated only two life forms one large and one small. It didn't make any sense. Kujhade ordered the AI to fly the ship out of harms way while the hunt proceeds. The Huntress race to the sounds of conflict and nearly got burned when fire roared from the camp. Searching for another route She leaped to a branched and dashed from branch to branch and final hitting the clearing.

"What that? Oh you have to scream louder because I don't think I HEARD YOU!" Dante shouted as he started shredding up the tendrils that makeup the second arm with hisOsiris.

Kujhade used her mask to zoom in focusing on the battle below the trees. _What in Paya's name did the bad-bloods become?_ She thought to herself upon seeing traces of the criminals in that dark mass. She had orders to either retrieve the stolen technology if possible, or destroy. Based upon what she saw the answers pretty obvious, isn't it.

She then turned her attention to the white haired male ooman that was fighting 'them'. He was strange that he can move with such speed, use such strength and never seem to tire. Then there is his appearance; particularly the ash-white and snow hair. Not many humans would have a hair color like this. Then there is his weapon or weapons that he seems to change at will and wield with lethal style.

Maybe ooman is a hasty term, is he a Yautja-ooman hybrid.

Dante then usedOphion to grab and pull the raging berserker to the ground. Dante the ran up on to his back and gripped two at the same time and pulled before the arms tore apart in a black spray of gore. Then Dante reached his hand to the fire causing it to spear to him and caught it in his hand before setting the beast ablaze in a fiery explosion.

Kujhade held onto the branch as the shockwave rush past. She become impressed by this man's skills she then quickly dropped to the ground as the battle continued.

Dar-shkan armor was scorched and the mask was damaged. He then rose to feet and saw his opponent. His clothing was burn along with the favored hooded leather jacket. He exhaled and ripped it off. The only thing left was his pants, gloves, boots, and his red crystal necklace that is on his bare bleeding soot covered upper body. Dar-skhan removed his bio-mask and dropped it on the ground, with nothing to hide.

"You're a wild card one, aren't you?" Dante said final seeing what these creatures look behind their masks. The facefeatured an arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. the sparse, coarse facial hair was on his cheeks and above the eyes.

The Berserker the pulled out a metal sword with saw-toothed part on the upper part.

" Well come on!Let's get VIOLENT!"

"Come on…get violent!"

"Stop trying to copy me!" Dante snapped and disappeared through the wall of fire with the Bad-blood following.

Dante then became confused as to why the alien hunter is just standing in the open trying to locate him. "Overhere!" the berserker looked but could not locate as it turned. Then it clicked

"You can only see fire heat but not mine."

Another advantage found.

Kujhade eyes widened a bit as she watched. _He knows_.

Dante threw a wave of fire to the opponent. The berserker rolled and swung his blade with Dante as he flew through. Sparks jumped and shot as the clashed. Dante forced the deadlock to the ground while he caused a flaming clawed hand to swipe and knock the hunter to the mud. Dante summonOphion to snatch and jerk. The hunter foresaw this and was jerked forward with his foot colliding with Dante's face. With an uppercut and several body shots to make Dante have and opening while the Berserker spear him in the chest. Dante screamed belief as the hunter lifted him and rammed him into that same structure as the one in the forest.

Dante growled as the pain increased. The hunter thrusted deeper and deeper though him and even attempted to twist it. Dar-skhan then grabbed Dante's neck and squeezed. Dante hand went to his seized throat while the other clawed into the hunter's skull with his finger…claws!? Dante then grabbed the berserker's throat and constricted, briefly noticing that the berserker then gripped Dante's arm. Dante then hurled him back. "You want you fucking sword back?"

". . . ."

"THEN HERE YOU GO!"

Dar-skhan saw him pull it out of his chest twirled both it and his Rebellion and sprinted forward. The fire in various places began to be absorbed into Rebellion.

Dar-skhan the remembered the last words that were spoken prior to him becoming a bad-blood:

"_Dar-skhan, I will never hate you but love eternally no matter the path you'll take, my offspring…."_

Dar-skhan opened his arms slightly as if to hug his Bearer one last time before he disappeared from her presence.

_Forgive me . . . ._

The Image of the Bearer melted away with Dante running Dar-skhan in the heart then twisted and impaled his fiery Rebellion sword in the same area.

"My Bear-er . . . ."

Dar-skhan then fell to the Earth bleeding, burned and alone.

Dante then banished his sword and regenerated his wounds before lying on his back to sleep. He was sure that the fire will be gone by morning. As he dozed off he heard a faint noise of walking. But there was nothing to do now he was asleep and all of the hunters were killed.

"Computer, bring the ship in for extracting Information from the criminal's ship and ready the containment area."

**Done.**

**Don't to forget to review!**

**And stay tuned! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter – 4**

"_You're not human, Dante, and you will never be human."_

Dante drifted into a sleep that brought for a nightmare. The Nephilim entered an old dust-filled warehouse that looked to have not been used since the beginning of the Cold War. The air as he entered was cold and damp. Traces of puddles were formed by a day old rainstorm that entered down through the roof's holes. A cool breeze filtered through as the cloudy sky rolled slowly on. Dante then stopped and listened.

The faint howl of a creature resonated from the shadows that rested in the corners and unlit areas on the floor. Dante brandished dual arm-blades he had hidden in his trench coat sleeves. He saw the creatures appear from the dark; they were anything but human but they stood up and shrouded in a torn black cloaks. They hissed and snared as their circled the intruder. Dante readied Rebellion and took a ready stance. Before his attack a pain in his body, like it all of it was being electrocuted creating a numbing and pleasurable sensation. One of the creatures snarled and swung a blade at him. Dante evades and leaped back towards it with his eyes a blaze with teeth and claws set to rend.

Dante then muttered as he thrashed jerking his body onto a cold metal floor. When he came to his senses he signed exhaling as he was looking at the four light rings that lit the room on a dim setting. Dante found that a white sheet was placed under him like the hospital kind meant to make the patients feel comfortable will in their rooms. Expected, this place didn't look like a hospital of any kind. It looked more foreign. More alien.

Dante sighed. "Let me guess, I won the sweepstakes to Hawaii and I'm going there on a – Oh just stop it!"

Dante saw what appeared to be an automatic door like in so many sci-fi whatever-the-craps and to exit the room but what he didn't count on was the great flash of light with the smell and sight of rain.

The rain was light as pelted the wet ground and branches of large pines. This forest was not like the one he was hunted on previous, this one appeared to be the type of rainforest that you will on a subtropical coast northwest or northeast of the US. The air sent a breeze slightly through making Dante look down to see himself naked. Everything was gone save for his necklace; but the lack of covering didn't cause his to waver. If he was captured by more of those aliens he gets himself out of this predicament like he did the time he did in Limbo – the old fashion way – his favorite way.

The automatic door was heard closing behind him causing him to turn around. He only saw more trees walking and swinging his hand to see where the door would be – nothing.

" Ok, this is getting weird – like Limbo weird. " Dante said as he walked on to see where this goes . . .

. . . If anywhere that is.

Kujhade watched the mar'cte, or killer, she brought aboard her ship from the branches of the pines, cloak and silent. Through her mask's thermal vision she watched him enter the area for where she had a gift for him and a test.

The air became crisper as the rain slowed its pace as it past on. He pushed past the ferns to reveal a grey tarp-like material covering a chest designed for shock-force resistance. Dante narrowed his eyes as to whether or not to see if this is just coincidence or placed there with intensions.

'Hm. This is definitely not a trap for a jump scare. I can see it I open it and whatever it is jumps out grabs onto my face and fill my stomach with real living crap.' Dante thought as he found the latched and opened it.

Kujhade decided to reveal herself by jumping down right behind the male. Once he she did she turned off he cloak causing Dante to jerk around to see the huntress materializing behind him.

Dante had summoned Rebellion when the alien made its presence known but he didn't place his hand on it because this one was different from the other three he killed. This hunter was like death's lovechild as Dante thought. The mask and armor is black as night. The etched tribal tattoos in the mask, chestplate, gauntlets, thigh greaves, and the shin guards are all of equal symmetry. The skin that was revealed by the armor was black with blue patterns, stretched taut over the strong muscles that make up the body. Just then Dante's eyes wandered back to chest plate to find it's covering a pair of large shapely breasts that went with the size and curves with . . . her body.

"Shit … you're a chick!?" Dante accidently spoke out loud.

The huntress then disappeared in a blink leaving Dante to be on his feet with one hand one Rebellion as he waited for an attack. It came with a warning; there was a faint shimmer sound of her form nearing and preparing to strike. Dante parried a low and a high strikes that took some effort to keep him from being knocked into the air. Then he saw her jump and kicked him in the face. Dante flipped head over heels backwards until he used his hand to grab the ground to stop.

This was getting annoying Dante what to see if she really wanted to kill him – by a little bit of an intimidation tactic.

Dante Angel stepped out her line of vision. Kujhade eyes switched to all place until she her cloak lowered. Bewildered as she felt a hand on her gauntlet, the male sent a tiny electric surge from his hands which caused it to temporally put any electrically devices offline. Dante learned such a power when he needed to avoid digression from surveillance devices used by demons and the human they influenced.

Dante had dismissed Rebellion to see if his plan can work. The huntress jerk her wristcomputer away and extended her wristblades only to have Dante grab the other arm holding it still with surprising strength. Kujhade was stunned with both amazement and intrigue to this amazing strength the male had.

Dante smirked. "What's wrong? Can't you kill me?"

Kujhade tried to shake her arm free.

"Are you weak? You sure don't look like it!" he said with his mocking tone getting lower.

Dante then started to twist her wristblade to his head manly his neck where the jugular resided.

"You see this. . . "

Dante lifted his neck exposing it to the waiting blade.

"If you want to kill me so bad like those shitholes then do it. Otherwise . . ."

Dante suddenly let go with his hands to his side waiting for either answer.

_What are you trying to do, male?_

**Done.**

**Do not forget to review with thoughts, opinions and suggestions of you like.**

**Stay tuned. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter – 5**

It was a risky gamble. And the dice where rolling. Either she turns away from slitting his throat or she does. Dante watched her masked face unable to see her face, only time would tell of what her choice would be.

Slowly the huntress lowered her blades and retracted it back into her gauntlets.

Dante sighed through his nostrils before speaking. "That's better. This is all been very exciting for the past I don't know how many days, but I think I deserve to ask, number 1: What the hell are you?"

The huntress tapped a few buttons on her wristcomputer causing the forest environment to frizzle out to a large room with green line going crisscross on walls, ceiling and floor; leaving an eyebrow-raised Dante in surprise.

The huntress reached for her mask and removed it with a veil of electrical energy dissipating upon its removal. Dante found her face very interesting. Yes it was as intimidating as the males or more so, but she had a feminine smoothness with her features.

"I am … a … Yaut'ja" she spoke in broken English.

"Ok, number 2: why was I abducted by those … Yautja and hunted for five days." Dante asked again.

"They were bad-bloods, criminals, of our people. They committed crimes … fled. I was sent to find and put them to death."

Dante was silently amazed her speech changed from broken to perfect English. Maybe she can only speak a foreign language for a limited time, based on what she learned so far. Dante looked behind him to find that the chest was still there.

"Did you … intend these for me?" Dante asked which had an obvious answer.

"Sei-i." the huntress nodded.

Great, Dante thought. Let's see if they fit.

As Dante knelt down to retrieve the outfit, Kujhade cocked her head to the right side as she studied his bare form and was … impressed as to his slim, fit body and be blessed in what he could do, and the damage he could receive and be unfazed by it.

Her mind then wondered about … other things he could do with this form.

After Dante final figured how it should go he began to dress when he saw her studying him, he smiled. . .

"If you like what you see then you should say something; otherwise your staring is making me feel like dinner." Dante said.

Kujhade went into the kitchen area of her ship for herself and her guest. She didn't know what he like so she decided to prepare some kill that was refrigerated from a previous hunt. Taking out some cutting knives and retrieving the game she began cutting...

Dante ventured through the dark halls of ship exploring and trying to find the one place she could have his firearms. He was always very annoyed when woke to find them gone. However, Dante managed to solve this problem by doing a spiritual imprint on all four of them. It was challenging to master, easy to do.

Dante had found the outfit somewhat comfortable even if it was a little too loose. The outfit was black robes, that one may find it to be a combination of martial robes with boots and half-finger gloves. When he examined himself in a mirror the huntress provided he thought he resembled a non-Zadbrak version of Darth Maul. Considering how Darth Maul fights with animal-grace while wielding his double lightsaber Dante thought it was a good match.

He finally located them. Following the trail he rounded the corner to find what appeared to be a very strong steel plated vault. By the looks of it, it was one of those that had both number keypads and bio-metric access denial system.

Dante shrugged. It appeared he was going to get in the old fashion way. A small blowtorch flame appeared on Dante's pointer as he began to cut his way into the Vault…

Kujhade was waiting as the food begin finishing up her ships AI alerted her.

"ALERT! There is a breach in the vault's door."

"Kujhade grabbed her wristblades and raced out the kitchen neglecting to retrieve her castor pistol.

Upon seeing the door have a rectangular hole she extended her wristblade leaped though the entrance land with a snarl. To her shock she saw the intruder to be the very guest she housed. Dante had frozen still when she entered the room just as he was taking all his firearms off a shelf. He only a small weak grin as he said: "Umm … hi."

# # # #

The huntress and her guest were seat in the kitchen eating the food that was made. Kujhade watched as her guest ate his food with a pronged utensil with his feet due to his hands being manacle.

"Watch is your name?" Dante asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Kujhade. What is yours?" she asked.

Her guest swallowed a piece of food before speaking.

"Dante."

"Ok Dante, why did you cut a hole in my vault?"

"I wanted to retrieve my guns, which leads me to ask, why did you take my guns."

"To store them until you woke." She answered.

"Ok listen, Kujhade, you should be the next person to know that nobody touches my guns."

"Oh, well, you shouldn't burn down my vault to get them!"

"There were mine, you don't TAKE THEM!"

"YOU could have ASKED where they were and I would have TAKEN YOU TO THEM!"

"WELL … MY BAD!"

The Nephilim and Yautja were now on the table giving each other the death stare after they yelled their points at each other. After a while they both returned to their seats. They both know that arguing will get them nowhere. In for there to be a stable environment the opposing parties must be on one accord.

But in order for that to come to be Dante must have Kujhade answer one question.

"Why do you have human skulls among others in your trophy room?" Dante asked.

Kujhade looked at him; it was only a matter of time until he asked about her trophy skulls, mainly the human ones.

# # # #

Dante and Kujhade stood before her large wall of trophies. All skulls ranged from human to Earth's animals, to other beings, great and small. Clawed and fanged. Kujhade knew that in order for him not to be hostile towards her she would have to explain the truth and hope he does not brandish his sword.

"My species hunts other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans. We don't mainly hunt animals for food nor do we mainly do it for the elimination of threats like hostile enemies.But purely as a means of entertainment and proof of worth."

"So … I guess your race does not hunt everything, right?" Dante inquired.

Kujhade shook her head. "H'ko, weonly hunt life forms that have the ability, natural or technological, to provide us with a challenge. . ."

". . . But other than that?" Dante added.

". . . Ourstrict code of honor forbids us from killing children or unarmed adults such aspregnant females and those with terminal illnesses.Although we will not hesitate to kill such targets if directly attacked by them."

"Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, right." Dante asked with suspicion.

"We pray it wouldn't come to that." Kujhade sighed.

Dante then approached to see the other various trophies lining up and down the wall.

"What would happen if a human or any other species kills one of you?" Dante Inquired.

"If a human or other species who has managed to kill one of ours in single honorably combat they are often spared and even rewarded with a gift, often a rare or exotic weapon, as a sign of respect. In even rarer cases, whosoever has fought valiantly alongside our kind may be similarly honored. Either by receiving the mark of the hunt or becoming an Apprentice." Kujhade went to take a seat in one of two large chairs that resemble a pair of loungers.

"An Apprentice?" Dante asked.

"Apprentices are those who are of a different speciesare honorable in our eyes, and are taken by us to learn our ways."

"Against their will?" Dante asked again taking the seat in the other chair.

"Yes, and no; there were reports that when our hunters and warriors have fought hostile creatures and beings that resulted in the unwanted deaths of individuals, some who had pups and sucklings. And because of our honor code we would take those who were alone and scarred raise them as one of us. But in the case where the person is at and reasonable age they are given a choice: either continue to live their life they see fit from there, or they can join us at an opportunity to become an honorably warrior."

"That very generous of your kind." Dante half muttered.

"Sei-i. But like with our kind the training is sometimes harsh and unforgiving. Some Yautja … dislike the idea of having a non-yautja in their midst. They think anything non-yautja is just, and forever will be, prey. Luckily those who do think this are just a few males."

Dante turned to her. "What? Your females aren't the same way?"

"Some are. But our society, our empire, is dominated by our females. We must not let they be any hindrance in our progression. So we as females and the males who share this ideal must be on one accord in order for the Yautjan race to progress more."

"Your empire is dominated by your females? This is something I would like to see." Dante amused with that thought.

"… And you shall." Kujhade said getting up.

"Oh . . . Wait, huh!?" Dante mumbled and went after her in the hallway.

"What do you mean by, "And you shall."!?"

Kujhade turned around with her hands behind her back with a nice suspicious smile on her mandibles.

"Remember the three bad-bloods you kill?"

" . . . Y-e-s?"

"And also that I told you that I was sent to execute them myself, but you did that already?"

" . . . Y-E-S?" Dante said sort of not like where this is going.

"Well, I have contacted my superiors, told what happen, and now my Clan's leader, the Matriarch wishes to see."

Dante blinked. "What is this? You trying get back at me for what I did to you vault!?"

Kujhade reached and seized his cheeks. "Ooohhh, you'll be fine don't worry."

Kujhade then turned and rounded the corner. Then she stuck her head out sideways saying:

"And yes, you CAN THINK this is payback for what you did." She said mischievously.

**Done.**

**Do not forget to review with thoughts, opinions and suggestions of you like.**

**Stay tuned. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter – 6**

The large chambers for the Dark Blade's Matriarchwas dim only for the blue fires that lit the pedals lining the sides of her throne room. She rested in the chair as she was watched the returning ships that carried her clan begin to enter the entrances of dry-docks of the mammoth clan ship. Then something came, she sensed a presence.

A little while later she received a message from the Sovereign of Yautja Prime herself. Rising from her throne the Matriarch advancing to the center of the room that was marked by two ring patterns on the floor, one big one small. By stepping on the smaller ring she knelt with her head bowed. A blue slightly fuzzy hologram of the sovereign appeared towering the matriarch like the height of Michelangelo's David once did.

"Greetings, Undying Sovereign of the Hunters." The Matriarch respectfully addressed the power over her.

"Hail, Principality of the Dark Blades." The Sovereign civilly addressed her comrade in arms, and old friend.

"One of my hunters has returned from the Bad-blood hunt."

"Excellent, I am most pleased of the task that was accomplished. But before we continue with that, I must discuss with you something very urgent."

"By all means, what troubles you, my lord?"

"There has been another attack by bad-bloods."

The Matriarch looked up with slight shock and much confusion. "What? This is the fifth this hunting season. What was the target this time?"

"One of our arms and technology development plants."

"Were they stopped?"

"Well, after we caught up with them, most escaped while those remained fought till their death." The Sovereign said but still was troubled by this.

The Matriarch answered with was on both of their minds. "This is the second time out of five this season that we caught them and retrieved what was stolen . . ."

And yet something was very off by this that it made them sick with worry.

**X=X=X=X**

Dante never worried, he would be concerned, but never worried. And he was concerned how things would be when the exit ramp had finished lowing. But when Dante was faced with a circumstances in the past that thrusted him face-first into the threshold of _**no regresar**_, there is only one thing Dante can do if nothing else . . .

"Well, time to roll with it" Dante thought as he and Kujhade exit the ship into what appears to be the docking bay.

At the bottom of the ramp was Yautja with a digital touch pad as he was checking the objectives on it. He looked up to the two approached from the ship. Well, mainly he was looking a Kujhade since he knew mostly.

"Kujhade! Your home!" the brown and green Yautja went and hugged her as she hugged him right back.

"It's good to see you too, Borgalr."

"I was worried sick about you. The only way you're here is that you completed your mission." Borgalr spoke truthfully.

_So, he does not know. The Matriarch didn't speak of our conversation to him, the gossip he is._

"Well, not much has happened since you left . . . "

As Borgalr continued to yak on Kujhade looked to see Dante walk past him and look around. She cursed upon seeing several hunters approach Dante. This was not going to be good if they are thinking what their thinking.

"Oh, look here my goons we seem to have and ooman pup who seem to have lost his way." Said the tall tough female hunter with her three 'lesser' peers.

Dante turned to see what they wanted. After they boss speak in clicks, growls and along with her native tongue Dante asked a question that Bart Simpson would ask so many others.

"I'm Dante the demon killer, who the hell are you?"

The boss was slightly impressed that he could somehow speak Hishan. But it doesn't cloud her mind.

"So you can speak our tongue. That's good. I don't have to put a translation collar on you, pup. I am Elite hunter and my name's Hulij-Bpe."

Dante blinked knowing what that word and name means.

"Crazy?"

Borgalr finally turned to see what was Kujhade was looking at.

"Uh-oh" was all Borgalr could utter.

"Your name is "Crazy"." Dante raised is brow in amusement for what has to say when it time.

"Yeah, ooman dog, my name means crazy." Hulij-Bpe said puffing out her cheat, rocking the big tattooed breasts.

"Well, I guess that what happened when you were born."

Hulij-Bpe grabbed Dante by the collar and lifted him in the air. The Yautja that were working began to crowd in a large ring for what may promise to be a fight.

". . . And, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Hulij-Bpe growled, her anger began to build up making her lackeys step back.

Dante looked to the right and saw Kujhade and her friend push pass the crowd. He then looked back at the big bad huntress that had by the collar, and only smiled.

"Yeah, you know, When you came out of that bitch you call 'bearer', and when you parents took a look at you and looked on those eye sockets of yours then ask was IT a boy or a girl, and the doctor said . . . 'NO'. But all thought you were hideous and crazy to-boot. Then you Dad said to your Mom: 'Look IT'S got both our heads on its shoulders.'

_Paya help him._

Dante could swear he could the Elite's anger steady raise like the sound of a tea kettle blowing out whistling steam. Plus for some odd reason he could actually hear it, just like in cartoons.

Hulij-Bpe pulled back and punched Dante in the face sending him though a part of ring knocking people down. Dante rolled and slide on the floor like a spread-eagle. He then stood up popping his neck from the sudden strike

"Good punch . . ."

But in a blink Dante was gone, only to reappear by tapping on her shoulder from behind, surprising everyone in sight.

". . . But don't think you all that because you can punch me!" Dante then returned fire as he fist crash into Hulij-Bpe face sending her farther as she crashed into a stack of crates which some toppled on top of her.

"Eye for an eye." Dante said as the left black-eye began to disappear thanks to his healing-factor.

A male dock worker was so shocked at all of what happen before him he dropped his heavy tool on his foot causing him to yelp and hold his foot in pain while hopping.

"Hulij-Bpe, you know better! Is this how you treat a guest?" Everyone including Dante turned to see an individual strode forward hold Hulij-Bpe by the dread tendrils, like a parent would hold her child by the ear. Everyone in her path stepped to the side as she came up to Dante and Kujhade. With a disappointed jerk while releasing the Elite Hulij-Bpe leaped up to attention with head bowed nursing her sore locks.

"Kujhade, my daughter, you've come home and brought your warrior with you."

"Yes, bearer"

"The one who completed your mission for you; yes everyone let it be known that the bad-blood trio is no more thanks to my daughter and . . . Sorry what was your name, young one?" the alpha female asked politely.

"My name is Dante." He answered.

"Well very nice to meet you Dante, I am this clan's, the Dark Blade's, Matriarch. My name is Azulija."

"Um . . . Likewise."

". . . I must say you speak or language well, my child must have taught you for this moment."

Then Kujhade entered into the conversation by clearing her throat saying,"Bearer it was not me for I didn't even think of schooling in something like that."

_Based on what I did to her vault, I not surprised._ Dante thought to himself.

"Then tell me young Dante how did you learn our language and have great strength as we just saw." Azulija asked.

Before Dante could think on what to say he suddenly sensed a danger while narrowed his eyes as they became aluminous blue and cat-like.

"**They're here**."

The ship rock suddenly from a torpedo hit.

"Matriarch! Bad-Blood marauders have entered the sector!"

"I will be their on the bridge as soon as possible. All hunters and hands . . . BATTLE STATIONS!"

Just then a large metal iron colored sphere came though the docking bay's ray shield. To rolled crushing and destroying several ships in its path. The sphere then halted do to some Magnetic plates placed on the middle ring to slow the rolling.

"Captain, what's the situation?" Azulija spoke in her wrist communicator.

"A battle cruiser just came out of warpdrive and locked onto us. They launched fighters but the boarding parties in one of the hangers you are in are stopping us from launching our own they have to be cleared."

"We'll take care of it." Azulija affirmed

The Matriarch readied her mask and extended her wristblades. "Hunters, workers and elites; defend the hanger and destroy the enemy boarding parties."

"Understood!"

Azulija turned to Dante with a mind to test him. "Dante . . . prove to me of what you can do here, in battle."

Dante grinned. "With pleasure!"

The sphere open on to sides and armored bad-bloods filed out with melee and blaster weapon at the ready.

"Looks like I am in my first space battle" Dante smirked, content as Rebellion appeared on his back and charged forth.

"Make it so, Number 1."

**X=X=X=X**

**I apologize to everyone for the long wait.**

**I decided to add in the battle elements scene on Star Wars and Star Trek for this battle. And no the Millennial Falcon and the Enterprise are not going to appear and get blown up while saving the day. ;3**

**But there is some there who is watching Dante. Monitoring his progress. Who is it you ask? Find out when I actually show him, er-um – I mean – Do not forget to review with thoughts, opinions and suggestions of you like. It encourages me to do more.**

**See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter – 7**

Dante raced ahead of the group targeting three foes while drawing Rebellion. A large heavy armored, tank-like brute, wielding a hull axe swung horizontally meeting Dante's sword casually both to parry a burst of sparks. Dante grabbed the Brute's head with Devil Ophion and jerked him down to an awaiting Revenant which fired blowing a hole though his skull and flipping him in the air. Two cannon-fodders aimed for the Nephilim but blind sighted by Dante punching one in the face, kicking the other likewise, then grappling both with hand and boot and finally sending both to the floor in a spinning fashion and snapped spines.

"I did that a WWF!" Dante commented. That was when he went to kill a demon disguised as an unknown wrestler. But when he stepped in the ring and Limbo settled in Dante was surprise to see someone else step in the ring adjusting his suit and cracking his neck, saying: "Looks like he is new here," Dante raise his eyebrows when he realize it was Dwayne Johnson! "You got this or you want double-team?" Dante picked the obvious choice in that situation that day.

Dante saw the Dark Blades holding their own. The Matriarch and Kujhade both speared, clawed, and blasted the Bad-bloods with style and flare so much so that Dante decided to turn up the heat. A tight group of Bad-bloods took aim in a volley fashion at the Dark Blades. Dante activated Devil trigger to slow the attack though the shots were already fire. Leaping in their path Dante used his Osiris scythe to shred the thousand shots apart. The Bad-bloods were launched into the air by the unknown force. The Dark Blades stopped when their enemies were floating in the air along with this change to the docking bay. Everything had gone to black, white, and grey with the look of a wind unseen before this occurrence. But when the Matriarch turn to see elsewhere she was shock to see what happened to Dante. Dante black outfit was burning blood red along with his white/ash colored hair had completely gone whiteout like a snowstorm, He's eyes and the vein like cracks forming from it glow, burning as if hell indeed had no fury.

Dante pulled himself in the air with AngelOphion and repeating the process to each foe while hacking and shredding them to pieces. Dante then deactivated his Devil Trigger and landing like a ninja with the pieces and bits of Bad-bloods raining down on everyone. Dante rose and sheathed Rebellion on his back and smirked.

"How you like me now?" Dante said with a wicked grin, just like one of his favorite songs.

"Based on what you did just now . . . . Very much than before." Azulija the Matriarch said with satisfaction in his performance in battle.

All of the landing parties had been destroyed Azulija contacted the Captain to informing the success.

"Good, getting the fighters ready." Followed by the broadcast everywhere on the ship, "The Threat to one of the hangars is over, ALL PILOTS HEAD TO YOUR SHIPS. SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE!

"Kujhade, Hulij-Bpe and Dante follow me to the bridge. This is not over yet." Azulija directed.

Dante followed the three females as the ship rocked from torpedo hits.

Upon exiting the elevator Dante enter the bridge and say the various Yautja at their stations about the bridge. The captain noticing the arrival of her master stood up bowing slightly before giving reports on the battle

"Our shields are down 40%," Captain spoke before a two more hits caused the lights in room to go out briefly with sparks and a few hunters being knocked to the floor by the sudden hit near the bridge. "And falling!"

"What is the Status of the battle cruiser?" Azulija asked.

"They stained server damage to their hull on the starboard side. But I wager they will get their shields up before long."

Dante then narrowed his keen eyes to see the ship open a point a cannon out, large cannon that began to charge with electrical energy and gathering particles. Dante knew what this was. How? Because it was smart to have one on board.

"Hey, mutant crab faced people!" Dante yelled to the whole bridge.

Everyone turned from what they were doing to see what this strange male wanted.

Dante pointed with his thumb behind him. "Hit the deck!"

The cannon fire the shot.

"Captain, they fired a Lancer blast." A crew member confirmed the coming attack.

Azulija's eyes widened. "That's going to piece the shields and blow a hole through us. Brace for impact"

Dante knew what he was going to be floating in space it that blast hits . . . Dante then had an idea. It was a long shot but it was better that doing nothing. He summoned Rebellion and pointed Revenant to the glass screen.

"Dante what are you -"

Dante fired the charged shot of Revenant and detonated blow the glass out and him along with it. Dante then open his eyes to the glory of the star. But he was not freezing to ice. He opened his mouth and the void didn't turn him to ice on the inside.

"Sweet." Dante exclaimed, his theory about his supernatural lineage was right

_Thank you God and Mom!_

Dante readied Osiris and with the held spun it buzz saw style. Just like any other projectile it was defected back to the enemy ship. Dante used Angel flight to fly back to the clan ship; he used Devil Trigger to slow down the Yautja that were stuck into space. He caught them one by one before return to the bridge before deactivating Devil Trigger and the shields that replaced the blown out glass went up.

Dante put them on the floor the sudden shock of near death by the vacuum of space and the cold of it caused them to shiver in fetal potion on the floor. Everyone else on bridge stood up carefully. Dante looked down at the male yautja who was ensign, saying while catching his breath "thank you".

Dante then furrowed upon the expressed gratitude of the ensign. But when the ensign heard a snap of the fingers he looked up to find his rescuer not they. He disappeared from the bridge.

Dante walked down the silent dark metal corridors wanting to be alone.

"Huh, I guess they didn't expect me to do **Quicksilver**."

**AN: Ok, I know that this chapter was short. But you know when you have nothing else to brainstorm further on anything, well … there you go. I'll be to do better next chapter. :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter – 8**

The Matriarch's counsel chamber was in session to discuss the attack that had happened two cycles ago. The Yautja sovereign joined on this meeting via hologram. Though everyone who was a Dark Blade counsel member was present and on one accord there was still something in the air that presented mistrust. The attacks that occur this season were sudden and out of nowhere. Some before though that the Bad-blood attacks were just random in terms of marauder tactics. But Azulija was not convinced. She believed the attacks weren't random, but planned.

The Sovereign pondered as her image rested in the individual throne that was only for the VIPs of the Yautjan Empire. She heard Azulija's thoughts on this but before she could continue any further, discretion was need.

The Sovereign gave her a look that meant one thing.

"Our meeting has adjured." Azulija commanded

The counsel members nodded and left through the entrance. Once the silence came again the sovereign said with eyes closed something grim.

"I suspect traitors amongst believers."

Azulija nodded. From what was happening and the Intel so far the possibility of this was high, but to a limit. If there is a hunter or hunters leaking info on their strengths or in this case their vulnerabilities this could be an issue of great jeopardy.

"Your majesty, what would you have me do?"

"Keep me post on anything and everything unusual that arises . . . Like that warrior you told me that your daughter brought, what was his name? 'Dante' was it? Observe his actions and contacts with you and rest the clan. By what you told me with words and showed me with surveillance imaging he's raw and reckless; to put others in danger but I his able to alter the situation quickly. He is otherworldly talented and powerful, I want to know _how_ and _why_." The Sovereign instructed.

"Well we would have to find him first; when he deflected the blast back to the ship which destroyed it and saved the crew that was sucked out he just . . . disappeared. Several of the crew members said that he snapped his fingers and vanished. And this was two cycles ago. Though I nevertheless sense his presence aboard, his whereabouts are unknown." Azulija said.

"Well, find him. But I wager he may reveal himself soon."

"How are you sure, your majesty?" Azulija asked confused on this sudden statement.

"Because . . . . Every hunter, sentient or animal, will come out of the shadows when they either very curious, or just very hunger, or both."

With the command given Azulija bowed as the blue hologram on the throne fizzled out.

What's the last thing you remember?

_I was in a graveyard._

What was the weather like?

_Snowing_

Whose grave were you visiting?

_The were two; my Angel mother Eva, and my human friend, Kat_.

Let me ask you this: were you alone in the cemetery?

_No._

Dante remembers going each year to the cemetery of where his mother and Kat are buried and lays one blue rose on each grave. Dante looked every until he found his mothers grave. He could hear her kind voice on what he said when he gains a part of his full potential: Devil Trigger. This was during the time when Kat was still alive. She saw the family photo of Dante, Vergil, Eva and Sparta. They all were happy. Happy, before Lucifer sent Mundus, his second in command, to kill them all. Dante, Vergil and Sparta were all helpless as Mundus eviscerates Eva.

On this day of when it snowed Lucifer wanted to tempt Dante; tempt him into vandalizing his mother and Kat's grave because they "left him to suffer alone in the world."

Lucifer even came before Dante in his physical form. Pale, veins about his face, shrouded in long black hair and cloak, eyes burning in a poison yellow light; upon seeing this Dante could sense that Lucifer was still an Angel, in a fallen state, not a demon. And because his was still an Angel he could take a form in the real world, like he did when he tempted Yehoshua in the wilderness long ago. Dante instinctively refused. Lucifer growled calling him a "weak son of a bitch" and summoned his sword and attacked. Dante shrugged and said he was not the first to spit that at him.

After a cruel battle Dante was victorious, Lucifer on the other hand decided to leave but wanted to hurt Dante more.

"_You may not join me and you may have killed my servant Mundus, Dante, but your brother Vergil now leads one of my demon legions, as their new Demon King."_

"_What-?!" _Dante exclaimed.

"_Oh, yes. Power; he lusted for it and I gave it to him. But when it fully consumes him that's when I shall devour him like I did your precious Mother in Hell. But before he dies you will face him again . . . or I will throw him at you."_

Dante was speechless of what he heard. Then Lucifer turned to take his leave with shadows of evening cover the snow turning into a dark light blue.

The memory faded Dante opened his eyes to the sound of a person's approach. They were heavily armored hunters carrying javelins. Dante had seen them from the shadows the past few days. No doubt they are part of the guards of this place. Dante thought. As he watched them stop right infront of him, most likely to prevent him from escape.

It is not surprising that after he saved their ship from destruction, by putting lives in danger, and disappear without so much as a "Your welcome" in the slightest, they would come looking for him. Dante thought it was time to come out of hiding.

After all, he believes he alone deserves to be answered to base on what happened. After that he thought about exploring the galaxy.

Azulija examined the piece of metal that was apart of one of the Bad-blood's armor before it was blown apart. The Blacksmith of the Dark Blades forge, and the scientists in technology division, both inspected the metal work and concluded it is an alloy that is rare. Once known to their race to be mined due to its strength, density, and near weightlessness of the alloy when made into armor, weapons, etc.

_But …_

_This emblem it bears it, can't be. Members of their organization wouldn't turn on us . . . _

When she looked up saw three people enter in she quickly hid the scrap metal away in a pouch within her robes. She was flustered but she quickly dissolved it away and rose from her seat at a large feast table that was adjusted for hosting two.

At his approach Dante couldn't help think this reminded him of the scene in the Empire Strikes Back with Darth Vader stopping Han's blaster fire with his Force-laced hand. Thought he was tempted to do it on impulse of enacting the scene. But Dante manage to evade it completely.

Azulija smile gently. "Dante, on behave of the Clan I lead, we would be honored if you would join us."

_. . . Com-plete-ly. Dodged. It._

**Sorry for the long wait. ****The Crap of all trades**** entered in the weeks. "****The Crap of all trades****" term is © by me, so don't us it with my permission!**

**R&amp;R until next chapter.**

**P.S. to all:**

**Everyone be on the lookout on me page for a revamp of some old stories of mine for my previous "Raijkou" FF account. If all goes well, that is.**

**But also be on the lookout on me page for a new story I'm doing. Something involving . . . . WAIT A MINIUTE!?**

"**Who in the audience was briefly mind-controlling me into spoiling what my new story? Ryuk the Shinigami, are you HERE?!"**

**Ryuk: "Uh-oh!"**

**Troy: "This is gonna be good. Abed you're getting all this on the camera we sneaked in, right?"**

**Abed: "Yep."**

**Troy and Abed in perfect sync: "Troy and Abed film everything in 's monolithic Theater!"**

**Jeff: "Oh God I hope they won't be doing this for every time something like this happens."**

**Pierce: "Hey Señor Cheng, while we are all waiting can you go and get us all more food from the hot chick up front. She gaves more snacks than we paid."**

**Señor Cheng: "I'll tell her to keep the Cheng."**

**Jeff: "Oh God! As psycho as he is he may steal MY shot at her."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter – 9**

The table that was mainly used for host multiple guests was adjusted for hosting two. Servants took quarter sections of the table apart and attached them together forming a much small version of the table. The table was low to the floor and the seats were comfy cushions, like the type you would find in the Far East on Earth. Azulija clapped her clawed hands and servants came forth from the preservation room with food ranging from smoking meats of unknown animals to delectable unknown vegetables. The cup bears set down metal goblets filled with a dark liquid for the seated two.

Usually, Dante wasn't use to all this upper class style of feasting. Usually he was use to ordering pizza, Golden Coral buffets, and fast food. But he was flexible, he can adjust. After all, his parents own a large mansion with some servants, so he was use to that.

But this was alien upper-class feasting. It maybe different entirely.

Once all was in readiness the matriarch gestured to Dante to take what he like from the dishes. "But take too much there is something I would like for you to do after we eat, that doesn't require a full stomach."

"If you just want to sleep with me all you had to do was ask. I always like it rough." Dante said with a pleasant smile in plain English since he feels he exhausted the translate talent and want to speak normally.

Dante noticed that the servants that were busy with tasks about the room stopped in their tracks and turned slowly to him shock and surprised.

Azulija clicked lightly to herself and smirked. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh . . . my bad, beg your pardon" Dante apologized.

"I accept, though if that were to happen I may be too much for you."

"Hmm, I doubt it."

"How so?"

"Well, you may be larger than me but . . . I think it would be foolish to underestimate a challenger by the words he may say." Dante spoke while reaching for the meat dish.

"Quite right, well spoken. But since we on a subject like this why don't we have a better understanding of you, and you have a better understand of me and the clan I lead. And if their any other questions that you need answered feel free to ask. I am sure that you allow the same with mine."

Dante shrugged. "Fair enough."

Both began to eat the food on their plates.

"Aright then Dante the first one that I need to ask is: are you an ooman?"

"No." Dante said simply.

"Then what are you?"

"Nephilim."

"Nephilim?"

"Yeah. Offspring of an angel and demon. That type Nephilim."

That response caught the attention of the servants and guards again.

"Angel? You mean the servants of the ooman form of Paya, or God as they call Him.

"Servants of God the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Yep. My mother, Eva, was and one of the Archangels. My father was the Demon Knight Sparta."

"Interesting and how did this happen?"

"Like it always does: in the beginning there was a great war that spread everywhere. Sparta and his brother Mundus served Lucifer: The Morningstar the first Fallen Angel to bring all the Earth under his rule. Everything from false gods to every sin that George W. Bush did that was imaginable. Corrupting humans and once they are in Hell Lucifer makes them into demons for his army. But Sparta knew that the fallen angels were going to lose the war. So Sparta betrayed Lucifer and his brother. I guess he thought by doing this he may be grated amnesty for his crimes against the Trinity."

"This amnesty was it you Bearer, Eva?" Azulija asked.

Dante nodded. "Part of it was, I guess."

"I thought the oomans said that Angels were all male or just genderless." Azulija said point out her knowing about the supernatural creatures.

"I thought that to; but mom was reading me the Bible once and one verse said that the Humans or other beings that make it to heaven become like the angels but are restored to the former godhood that the Trinity made the in. So I guessing that solves it, I think."

"Former godhood?"

"Another time. Any-who it was foretold that a Nephilim is the only thing that can kill a Demon king, Mom and Dad never, regretted their decision. So I and my twin older brother Vergil were born . . ."

Azulija saw that Dante stopped eating and became silent. His expression was slighty sad. She knew what he was going to say next was hard bring up.

". . . The years in our parent's home were happy. Then Lucifer found were we lived he launched an attack, with Mundus leading. There enter the home and started to destroy everthing. Our Dad scooped us up as our Mom fought them off and hid us somewhere in the shadows telling us to stay here until he comes back. But he returned and we going to get Mom, Mundus had destroyed her. Sparta heartbroken at what happen fled to save us even if was something he doesn't want to do: my Mom, his wife, wanted it to happen."

"What happened next?" Azulija asked."

"Our Dante separated us. Wiped our memories clean before he was drag away by demons in chains to a place of torment . . . far from Hell and some place barren. But he did armed us with weapons that once belonged to him. From then to later we both lived our lives until the home we once lived at gave our memories back. Then we with help with a woman named Kat defeat Mundus' servants and I kill Mundus myself. But his to keep everything hidden fell and I guess the all creation not just Earth saw what was reveled in the supernatural realm."

Dante then looked up at Azulija who had an open mandible mouth. She that point to Dante and said out loud: "THAT WAS YOU!?"

"What?"

"You and your brother cause this rift over everything. Yautja Hunters, other beings on worlds getting powers, new creatures appears. This was what you caused?"

"Um . . .Yeah."

Azulija began to scratch behind her dreadlocked head.

_Oh Paya, this is something._

The two spoke on different thing about the Darkblade clan. The Clan leader though summoned him here to do something that will prove something to her and the rest of the clan.

"Dante" Azulija looked up to see the male pick the last meat off the bones like a vulture. Dante then looked up wiping his mouth with a cloth. "There is one other thing I must confirm with you."

Azulija rose from her seat motioning for him to follow to the large windows that display the starry cosmic void. Servants came to clean up the table before exiting the chamber. Azulija turned to him with her expression slightly neutral.

"You must do a something for us."

"What?"

"When you killed the bad-bloods that abducted you. Well . . . that was a contracted kill, by my offspring. When you killed them you stole her kill."

"It wasn't my fault that they were going to hunt and kill me. I merely did it in self-defense." Dante responded in his defense.

"You did what you had to do. But one of our clan laws states that if anyone of Yautja or beings otherwise killed a target that was already contracted by one of our hunters, the non-affiliated must repay the debt by making a suitable kill as payment."

"Uhhh, what sort of kill do you have in mind?" Dante asked unsure what was to come.

_Hmm, big crowd today._ Dante thought to himself as he cast his gaze over the area of this large kehrite, or what they call theirdojo, had the most of the clan watching from either the step-like bleachers or the floor.

Dante could feel the eye of these creatures upon him as he and the Matriarch entered into the kehrite. Dante on the other hand wondered what was in store. The Matriarch said there was a kill he must do? Question is: to whom?

As the two neared the center of the kehrite Dante eyes looked over Azulija's form in this new attire she wore. She stood over seven feet having a body that seem to be built for war. Her title in which they call her was Matriarch, though her appearance did not have the aspects of what made humans old, or at lest those who wouldn't allow the demon's curse of old age to touch them.

_How old are you?_

"This is your kill . . ." Azulija said as she step to the side reveal the opponent.

Dante saw a kneeled Yautja with two guards on either side of him with a distant between them as though incase this hunter may try something.

"This is Ju'dha-thwei," The Matriarch announce to everyone within the vast training hall. "He is one of the subordinates that were in league with the Bad-blood trio that were on the Empress's Target list. But due to this warrior; who is of the species called the Nephilim, whose name is Dante, who skillfully defeated all three which was an already contracted kill. I ask you all to witness this duel between the two plays out. If the bad-blood wins he will be killed immediately; but if Dante wins he will the reward of a great choice. The two have been given the standard dueling gear. The duel shall begin at the sound of the Clash drum." Azulija finished.

But before she could take her seat she walks over to Dante leaning down to his ear.

"Dante if you can recall to what you and your brother did on Earth and what I told you about its effect on the universe. This Bad-blood is one who has been touch with great power. Be prepared for the unexpected." Azulija whispered.

Dante nodded and Azulija left to take her seat.

The two guards flick their wrists to release a wisp like binding the bound the criminal's limbs and neck. The Bad-blood stood with some effort in his knees joints upon begin bound in that position before the match began.

Both Dante the bad-blood Ju'dha-thwei dueling gear had a small shoulder pauldrons that was apart of a belted arm gauntlet. The rest of the body was covered black short robes that was made to allow the wearer to move as agile and fast as possible.

The gong sounded.

"These people want to see some action, to kill and gain there fear of me, they will have they eyes only on me like the face people see on a magazine."

Dante drew Rebellion and stalked Ju'dha-thwei as he charged roar with his one-edged al'Nagara. Dante swung and clashed only to be pushed backwards Ju'dha-thwei bull like charge. Dante dropped low forcing his opponent's blade to go over and away with a push from Rebellion. Ju'dha-thwei was eager to end this quickly but if he let the thoughts cloud his mind the result would be a mistake that could be his last.

Ju'dha-thwei decided that the distraction of power is in order. Raising his sword and focusing his energy into it causing it to react. Dante noticed that the criminal's blade began to glow as he swung horizontal siding out a curved white wave of electrical energy. Dante saw this reacting just as quick leaning down with in a reverse grip on Rebellion's handle; He launched one similar attack to his opponents. The two attacks collide creating an explosion of sparks and floor debris.

Azulija who watched the duel suddenly thought of its outcome if the bad-blood used one of his abilities that allow him to manipulate dead and living organic flesh. Before long she felt the cold feeling that ones death is about to take place.

Ju'dha-thwei's hand glowed and gripped the air in front. Dante wondered what he was doing until his entire right arm which presently held Rebellion began to have a sensation.

"What the hell!?" Dante exclaimed as the sensation began to numb his entire are to the right shoulder blade.

Ju'dha-thwei clicked in satisfaction as he advanced casually forward. With a flick of his wrist he cause Dante's arm to plant Rebellion into the floor. Dante gritted his teeth and he tried to break this control over his arm. Ju'dha-thwei then made Dante open his hand release his sword one finger at a time before he kick square in the face causing him to flip head over heels in the air before land on his feet with amused smirk.

"Pretty clever, but I think this game of patty cake is over. It's time for a little playground rumble."

Dante widening his stance and growled as he began to charge up his Nephilim powers and converted to his physical body. The red and blue energy sparked off him as he completely disappeared. Every Yautja voiced their shocked of this action until it to turn to awe as the Dante appeared behind Ju'dha-thwei. The Bad-blood turned and charged with his blade. But before Dante was stabbed by it, Ju'dha-thwei tripped or at least that what it appeared. Wave of green glow blood gushed onto Dante with the bad-blood's head rolling on the floor as the body was barely anything on the solid side.

Dante picked Rebellion and dismissed it before spitting some of the blood out and kissed his pointer and middle finger and raised it in the air. "Peace out, all I'm here to rock every Friday night."

The gong was about to sound until a voice roared out, "I'm still BREATHING!"

The whole that was present gasped and murmured caused Dante to turn around to unbelievable sight.

"What the hell?"

Ju'dha-thwei was whole and up on his feet, as if nothing had happened.

"It is always a nice trick to use my own shadow to make endless copies. Likely my real self waiting in the shadows until you or anyone else killed it." Ju'dha-thwei clicked and revved up his power again.

The two guards that were tasked to bring him in the training hall did notice that there was no shadow under or around Ju'dha-thwei wherever light sources were present. That felt the eye of the clans council upon them and bow their heads in shame.

That is a great excellent set of tricks that you had shown. But … do you really think that is going to intimidate me. Honestly you must so stupid that a little flash here and flare there is going to scare me.

"No, but this might …"

Ju'dha tensed up and focused his power into an orb between his hands which glowed brighter with intensity before engulfing him with his very body changing for this duel. And the light faded and the dust cleared a shadow cloaked in black with an augmented al'Nagara walked forth hissing and rattling like a Rattlesnake under a helm with resembled a raven's visage. The imposing form only hovered a few feet off the ground.

Dante didn't let the opponent's striking form cloud his thinking.

Dante closed his eyes and with a small amount of strain summoned a blue clawed limb that blazed as it was stationary. Then with greater strain as his eyes glowed blue seized Ju'dha-thwei in his clutches, then Dante slammed Ju'dha-thwei to the ground three times before grabbing him and immolating him in a blue fire that was so hot that the yautja's life fire of his soul extinguished completely.

Dante dismissed his weapons before dropping to one knee. That power he rarely used that was one of his of Angel powers. A power had not gotten the usage fully, hence the stress it causes. Before long Dante blackout before he used his rejuvenating powers to fully recuperate . . .

**Wow, finished with this chapter. But I would like to hear more from you guy in the reviews and/or in the PM.**

**What did you all think of this so far and let me know of anything that perks interest.**

**R&amp;R**

**See you next chapter.**

**;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH – 10**

Dante open his eyes to dimness of the metal room. Of all the rooms within the ship they seem to give off a cold atmosphere, if it weren't for the red light of a numerical yautja characters the room would be dark with a seemly cold atmosphere. Then Dante turned to the right to find a shadowy form sitting beside him. "Um . . . if Heaven is nice place, why am I not there now?" Dante said as he stretched and popped his neck. He noticed the cold on his bare on the table that had a scaled fanned plate sitting with some instruments nearby.

The form moved to the table and the lights above the table became brighter by three levels. The yautja that was seated in a type of swivel chair wore a black fishnet mesh on the under part and black short-sleeve robe that was shin length when she walked to and back with a hovering cart of instruments. Dante also noticed that her skin/scales with black as coal; but what was surprising more that the detail of the scales that were shown on the arms and collar arena had a symmetrically design of the layered scales bore a resemblance to the big dog bad-blood he fought and killed on that planet. Odd, Dante noted to himself, it must be a genetic trait among their kind.

"Your name is Daa-nte correct?" the Yautja asked nicely.

"Yes I am "Daa-nte"" he responded the same way, slighty mocking.

"The clan leader tasked me to do a physical on you. Told me 'just examine him like he was anyone Yautja.'." The large female said as she pulled the sheet off him and folded it before setting it on the cart.

"Why?" Dante asked suspiciously.

"Whenever a new hunter is aboard and is given the choice of join our clan I or the other healers have to examine them to make sure there are not illnesses or diseases or malformations that could be harmful to the hunter or anyone else."

"Ah." Dante responded nodding. A simple straight answer.

The first part examination was to check Dante's heart and blood pressure. The healer took a device that slipped onto her claw hand. With a touch on the palm sensor of the device and a holographic ring appeared which she pressed it to his bare chest. The other side of the device on her hand projected the readings.

"Your heart is healthy as the Earth creature known as the 'Chee-tah'. Blood pressure of oomans normally is 120 over 80. Yours is slightly up." the healer comment. Dante nodded; For his supernatural heritage to give him enhanced speed, strength, endurance, and agility when in combat. His heart would be big and healthy as any animals with the same application. As for the blood pressure however he could say it was cooling down from the fight earlier or it could be the slight excitement of him eyeing the healer's breasts nestled in her fishnet mesh and robes.

The second part was centered on his strength and flexibility of his bones. She checked the joints by doing something unorthodox. First the knees; the healer put her middle finger behind her thumb, readied it, and plucked the knee cap which cause his leg to jump instantly. She repeated the process again with the elbows with same effect. Next, she x-rayed his skeleton with detailed analysis of it on the wall screen.

"Your bones are calcium rich. Given the fact you were punched directly in the face by a Yautja female and didn't have you neck snap, skull shattered, or even a busted jaw bone." she noted.

Dante shrugged. "Well, milk with my bowl of Lucky Charms helps."

"Now the final is the temperature. Put these in you mouth under your tongue." The healer gave two black marbles-like orbs. Dante put them in and with a touchpad device the healer was surprised to see the temperature number read 100°F, though she didn't say it was a problem due to the humidity of some rooms on board this ship.

"Well Daa-nte that's it. The matriarch is waiting for you answer. If you choose to join the clan then you can wear this clothing fitted for you. If not you will be dropped off where ever you choose."

After hearing this question his mind went back to the impending thought of his decision.

_My sweet son this is true freedom: the power to make your own choices. To your own destiny._

Dante's reminisce of his angel mother's words reminded him of Vergil's betrayal, Kat's death, and Lucifer's plan with Vergil and the revelation of Dante fighting him again. There was nothing for him on Earth anymore. It was time for him to embrace a new life among the stars. As for the day of him fighting Vergil he must become stronger than he was before. If the power of a Hellgate to make a demon king invincible the way Mundus was. Then Vergil maybe more formidable than his own current level. That would have to change.

In all sensible thought, including some reasons not to join and other reasons to join that were only known to himself Dante turned nodded. "Alright," He sighed heavily, "I will join."

Dante doesn't know what tomorrow may bring, nor the time or the hour. The day of Vergil reaching full power and waging war against him is coming . . . And he will be ready.

After all In order for him to achieve his goal, he must give them what they want. A mask is needed to achieve this, and not theirs.

Azulija waited outside the entrance of the healing ward with Kujhade. The two were talking on different subjects of that concerning clan based issues to the science improvements that were in the works until the metal portal open to Dante walking out. Azulija saw his face and was unsure of his answer. When he shrugged saying "You all seem nice enough for me not to regret." with slightly irony forward the fact they hunt humans and other species for bloodspot. But he knows now not to judge a book by the cover. Azulija gestured to follow her. Kujhade followed but her eyes fell upon Dante.

_Paya, is this your will?_

"Kujhade take Dante to one of our kin's lair. I have business concerning Dante's chiva with one of the Battlemasters."

Kujhade nodded and lead Dante down the hall leading to the homerooms.

Azulija enter into the offices of the battlemasters – the trainers for all hunter of the Dark Blade. Passing through the metal portal to the office of Battlemaster Bakuub. The middle-aged hunter was sorting the files upon his CPU on his desk made of metal and the bones of a Gro'tye. With Azulija's approached the hunter stood and bowed.

"At ease 'Straight Spear', how do you fair?" Azulija asked.

"I may reach the age of an Ancient, rather than the rank, if I don't finish this." Bakuub grumped.

"I doubt it."

"What would you have of me, Great one?" Bakuub asked returning to work.

"Do you know of the Nephilim named Dante?"

"Yes. 'Daa-nte the Nefilem' as I hear around here. Even 'Daa-nte the Demon Slayer' as he called himself. What is it about him now? Bakuub rubbing his eye sockets to the strain of looking at a computer screen.

"He has agreed to be one of us, so I ask you; when the chiva can be prepared?"

Bakuub looked at the Matriarch briefly before trailing off in thought. "Actually I can do this in a three days time, with my present work finished that is. Once I do Dante and the other unbloods will being their first hunt. I'm sure the hive on the swamp world I chosen have grown to suitable hunting status. But . . . " The Battlemaster paused trying to gather his words.

"What troubles thee?" The Matriarch inquired.

When he fought that bad-blood in the kehrite I sensed his power. Two types housed him. One evokes hope the other despair. But also within Dante I sensed a wrath that's tempered, a wrath that's connected to feeling . . . a memory."

"You must have sensed it because of a low mental wall perhaps?"

"Maybe."

"Well it's not uncommon even among our people to have anger connected with a memory that would cause it. If the Chiva is going to be ready in three cycle's time I will see you till then. In the meantime master Bakuub, try taking a break from staring at the screen all day. Its bad for a hunters eyes to stress." Azulija said leaving the room.

The portal upon the homeroom of one of the main kindred of the Dark Blades stood tall and blacken with the engraving of hunters holding spears crossing each other as to prevent invaders from entering. The nephilim noticed the level of detail in the graving, much so that it appeared to have a level of life about them. Dante blinked several times when he thought the masked heads turned slightly to watch this foreigner that stands before them with faint red eyes. Destroyer then put her claw upon the hand print that acted as a scanner. After a few moments the dark portal gave an electronic beeping before they slid open.

Dante was in awe as they entered a great hall, though the dark metal of the walls, floor, and ceiling gave off a cold atmosphere, the cool and warm lights gave an inviting ambiance also. The chairs and sofas of unique design either lined the walls or circled the fire place that was in the center of the room. Decorative weapons hung lining the wall and pelt covered the den areas. Dante observe the finer things that sat in the room from vases to great statues of hunters and huntress in dramatic poses.

Kujhade put down here mask on a chair and walked up the Dante.

"You like to see the rest of our homerooms?" she clicked a question.

"I think should since I'll be living here. Lead the way." Dante said impressed so far. Though he expect the leaders of anything to live a goodlife.

Through the doors of the other end lay a corridor with two portals, one on each side. Through the first portal sliding open to reveal an area with a table with chair of ebon design.

"This is the feast hall of the Clan leaders. They only eat here to converse or discuss important matters. Anyone else must have promise to eat with them like if they were invited." Kujhade clicked.

Dante looked at the female. "I thought your mom was the only leader here."

"H'ko. My bearer is one of the seven that lead. Though she very close to becoming an Adjudicator."

"You mean like a Judge, an Arbiter?" Dante asked to clarify.

"Sei-i. They are our race's world leaders and ruling class among the Council of Ancients and the Sovereign herself. Now moving on." Kujhade gestured to Dante by a slight push on his back to direct him back out of the room.

Down to second portal it open to a large but smaller Training Hall. The lights inside were dim. There were weapon of all sorts lining the walls and racks. Also there were serveral vertical filing cabinets that Dante guessed stored more equipment.

"This is my kin's personal kehrite. It has more features than the main kehrite the rest of the clan uses."

"Like?" Dante said interested on the subject.

"Well for starters we can have a sparring droid act in the style, behavior as well as bare weapons that we wish to be up against."

"Useful." Dante commented.

Kujhade lead Dante back out to the living hall opening a door to reveal the more portals scattered about the room. Kujhade brow frowned on a subject her bearer said earlier.

"Dante, by the Matriarchs orders she has requested that you living in my quarters until you have passed your Chiva." Kujhade spoke in a formal matter.

"Why?" Dante asked.

"She said and I quote: "Due to our budgets, the furnishings, and his current rank of Unblooded Dante must remain in your chambers until he pass his first hunt." Unquote."

". . . And when is my 'first hunt'?" Dante asked.

"Three cycles time."

Dante exhaled through his nostrils in sight annoyance. Sometimes he just had to wait for thing to happen.

Though Dante hates waiting.

Fortunately there was something to pass the time. With Kujhade leading the way Dante enter one of the main areas of the Dark Blade Clan. The city within consisted on small to large buildings of painstakingly excellent design. Kujhade stopped and pointed to a section of the when they passed it. She said this is reserved for the hunters ranging from Warriors to the Eldars. The building with the kneeing hunter statues with lowered spears in the saluting position pointing to the road as the grand leaders would pass by was the main dwelling for her family. Built with metal, stone smoothed to a polished sheen. The look was like an Ancient Egyptian palace, only darker.

"This will be you new home if and when you pass, Dante." Kujhade gestured.

"Of course, no one should ever sleep in a big pretty mansion without first EARNING the right to do so." Dante add in sarcastic clarification.

Kujhade smacked him on the back of the head which nearly knocked him to the ground.

"OWW! What was that for?" Dante complained.

"Take this First Hunt serious, Dante. A lot of Unbloods who go never come back to be Youngbloods. I seen them come and go." Kujhade eyes were hard and her tone harsh.

"Don't worry I will be mindful." Dante said.

"Pride in the thought you will accomplish something, at once, is not a funny thing. Don't by like the ones I once knew and found out they didn't make it."

Dante saw the pain in her voice of a memory of the lost precious Youngbloods who succumbed to pride.

"I'm sorry. I will comeback alive and in one piece, and if I don't have a scar on my ass when I return from my first hunt then you can make one there yourself to remind me that I should never be prideful on any of the hunts, ever."

Kujhade's mandibles click together. "Sounds like we have a deal."

Stepping down the partly weathered steps Dante saw the sight of hunters gathered in various sporting activities, which mainly consisted of hunter sparring with punches, kicks, and the occasional arm twisting that wrestled the opponent to the ground until the yielded. The two moved through the crowd though as they did hunters both male and the enormous females watched the newcomers before looking back at the match. Dante's heighted sense of hearing caught the clicking whispers of they that noticed him. Dante really didn't liked people talking about him in hushed tones. But even so he could care less whether he was being spoken well of or was spoken ill.

Kujhade lead the way to a seated area where her friend Borgalr, the docking bay maintenance staff. Once he saw the two he rose to greet them. She placed her claw upon his shoulder shaking it in greeting.

"Borglr this is Dante the one who killed the black yautjan bad-bloods." Kujhade begin to introduce her friend to the newcomer. "And Dante this is Borgalr that was in the hanger before the attack."

Borglr bow slightly in greeting and Dante returned it though he was still not use to their greetings – or greeting anyone in general.

Borgalr offered the two to sit with him to watch the hunters spar at close range. Dante watched as a two male hunter one with bluish hide with several dreadlocks chopped off in a row engaged with a bigger male dark green of hue. The crowd around the sparring ground either cheer for one or jeered at the other. Though Dante didn't know which set of people were cheering or booing at - the only thing to do is to watch and see the outcome of the amusing fight.

That is until Borglr wanted to ask some questions about Dante.

"Hmm?" Dante leaned forth looked around to Kujhade to Borglr who sat opposite of her.

"I like to ask you a few questions - if you don't mind." Borglr asked respectfully.

"Go on." Dante said rolling his eyes a little.

"I saw how you are in battle against that marauder boarding party, the fight against the bad-bloods, and even that zazin Hulij-Bpe. I must ask – do you ever think twice before face a strong foe."

"No." Dante answered straight forwardly. The answer seems as a surprise to Borglr and Kujhade.

"Really? Then I would guess you have no problem completing your chiva."

"Speaking of which what do I have to accomplish on the chiva? Do I have to kill or retrieve something?"

Kujhade turn to her right to Dante wanting to tell him this for herself. "The Chiva is a Rite of Passage for all Yautja. Once a Yautja has complete the necessary training for there first hunt we will take them to a either a planet that has a Pyramid or a location that is the dwelling of a Kiande Amedha hive."

"What is a Kiande Amedha?" Dante asked curiously.

But before the question was answered a voice shouted: "Ooman freak!"

Dante snapped to see a hunter, a big hunter, of pale greenish-yellow of hide tone in the center of the sparring ground glaring at him.

"Yeah you! I pick you to go up against."

Dante was confused and a bit surprised at to why this hunter was calling him forth to spar.

"Thanks but no thanks. I am not in the mood for a fight." Dante answered back. The sparing area seemed to quiet after attention was brought to Dante and his challenger.

"What are you a fucking weakling?" the challenger snapped back.

Dante then leaned back with a prideful smile on his face.

"Yes I am. I am so much a weakling that I going to ignore you and you can go back to banging your head against the wall like a good little melon-headed pup."

"That the best you can say freak? 'Cause if it is – you are SO dead!"

"Never give up . . . do you?" Dante sighed as he got up and walked up to the arrogant brute.

"Why should I? I am Falkuub!" the yautja bellowed.

"You know your name? EXCELLENT! Perhaps one day you'll even learn how to spell it!" Dante's expression was calm with hooded eyes and a pleasant smirk.

"NOBODY makes fun of me!"

"Actually . . . everybody does!" Dante put his hands around his back. He was enjoying this.

"That it! You're - - "

The brute enraged got in Dante's face but the Nephilim interrupted his thought and gave a calm piercing glare.

"I'm what? Wake up and smell your own body odor, idiot! I'm not some angry human from off of you retarded hunt!"

"You think I'm afraid of you, ooman dog?"

"If you had half a brain, you would be."

"Give ONE good reason!"

Dante looked around at all who watched. He saw the eyes of Kujhade and Borglr before turning back.

"Alright, well for starters I have enough power within me - - to tear out your beating heart and keep both you and it - alive."

"THAT I'd like to see!"

In a blink of a fly's eyes Dante chest was spattered by green glow blood. He turned and turned walking away. Some cringed while others voiced their shock. The hunter on his hands and knees lived with a hole his chest; he lifted up his eyes to see Dante played with his heart by bouncing it on his feet like a little ball. Dante walk back to his seat whistling the catchy tune of the Harlem Globe Trotters.

"Kujhade and Borglr had not the words. What did that fool gone and done?"

Dante then stopped to see instead of cheers - they jeered him.

"Monster!" they shouted out of rage and mostly fear.

"So again what is a Kiande Amedha?" Dante asked with resumed curiosity.

Kujhade and Borglr saw his express calm like done nothing. And to some, even unto this day, agreed so.

**Wow what a day! I apologize for this ugly delay. Now that the holdup is out of the way let's continue ONWARD!**

**Statler and Waldorf watch from their theater box:**

" **Dante seems to be a excellent liar and brutally honest when he wants. " Waldorf said.**

**Statler nodded. " I think honest is always the best policy. "**

" **You believe that? "Waldorf asked.**

"**No, I was lying."**

**The two laughed as the audience laughed with them.**

**R&amp;R. See you next chapter. ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Uggggghhhhh! I like to apologize to everyone for the long ugly wait. You know how computer problems are. I hope everyone is still here.**

**Statler and Waldorf watch from the iron bars of their theater 'box'.**

**Statler: How long are we here for?**

**Waldorf: Twenty Years.**

**Statler: If I had know that the judge was giving us the box I'd ask for the chair!**

**And no the whole story won't be that long.**

**Anywho . . . lets continue.**

**CH – 11**

Borglr silently shouted.

Dante saw the horror in both their eyes as Borglr silently shouted at Dante in the same fashion. The sire of the Falkuub, Jingo, was an Honored who survived hunts that few would take, battles that cost one of her arms. And the worst part of it was that she was sitting on the top row right behind them. When the burly warrior rose all made room as she came down. When Kujhade turn to point her out Dante was suddenly lifted in the air be the nape of his neck. Dante struggle before seeing the ground sway like a swing under him. The he was brought to her face. She had a stern 'You are garbage' look in those yellow and red eyes with black spaces around. The black mottled upon her green skin made Dante think she would be excellent in hiding in the deep jungle.

She then walked over picking up her son under the dreadlocks in the same fashion. Now with two people who bickered as pups fight needed to be finished.

"Both of you are going to finish this fight that my son wanted and you were foolish enough to fall into." The Honored spoke. "Though this will not be done normally."

The Honored set them down. "Normally by custom when one provokes another the two must fight. However . . . You newcomer have injured my son. He cannot fight normally. So I give you this chance: put back my foolish son heart into his chest, or you will face me."

Dante looked at the heart in his hand. Beating strongly in a pattern so different from a human.

Dante then walked back over to the son; with his hand glowing reached into his chest causing all the valves to reattach themselves and the blood to retract and the hole to close-up.

_Always show some shred of mercy to a fool you defeated . . . and never fight and angry mother of any kind without probable cause._

Dante froze upon feeling a pressence behind him. It stood tall before leaning down to Dante's right ear with a deep growl that rumble from within and into his ear. "Just this time I will let this fight be postponed due to your impending Chiva. But remember: never wound what you can't make into a trophy."

Dante snapped around to see Kujhade and Borglr walking toward him while the remaining observers began to dissappear. Dante felt he may have showed off too much.

**After three cycles have passed . . .**

The sun rose slowly in steady from its slumber causing the rain of the past night to rise in mist the made the planet's star solar ray shine in shafts of lights through the trees. A six legged creature of deer-like appearance strode into the area before looking extending its neck down to bite the green dewy grass. The presence of no natural predators allowed the other members of the heard to appear from the mist. Though they themselves believe that they be able to graze in peace. But the sound of a objects falling out of the sky at a high velocity. With a warning call the heard the rest made a swift escape to the treeline. With a break in the clouds and a thunderous boom six dart-like objects hit the ground in a explosion of dirt and fire. The metal on the outside was red-hot upon entry in the planets atmosphere. These 'lawn-darts' began the sequence of cooling the outside hull with extinguisher smoke to make exiting easier. The hatches beeped and open to let the sunshine through the mist fill the eyes of the hunters masks.

Each took the breathing mask off and unbuckling the Unblooded exited the pods to see this world about round them. Each outfitted in the stranded armor of the trial; light sturdy armor on their shoulders, shins, wrists and waists with cloth attached to it. The stranded armor for speed which was key. Dante was probably the only one who felt vulnerable as he The six were of ready aura. With choice of weapons of which they wish to start in their lives they started off in the direction of the relay point.

Before the departure the six entered a room where they were given a lay out of the area of the ruin. From where they would land they are to venture south to near the equator where it's sited. A ruin of a thousand years of history, competition, and bloodshed. The eyes of Dante studied everything that was needed to known for this first hunt. For there is no room for failure if he wishes to live.

The jungle mist was almost blinding the group decided to find the to higher ground out of the mist before venturing to the objective. Dante looked at the green and kneed to touch it. Wet, thick, and yet alien for this the first time he stepped foot on another world. His heart beat quickened with little excitement that a little boy's fantasy came true. For him that is.

They began to make to walk as ordered by the Battlemaster that they should reduce their running or sprinting to a minimal. Kiande Amedha are not be engaged with low energy.

Dante looked and saw that the mist became to clear up revealing the natural beauty of a lush green forest world. Walking with sun piecing treetops put the group in an awe. As far as the mountain range and the green forest that covers it and the rays of morning shine this was one ideal place for a hunting ground. One of the Youngbloods took out a device that once activated 'pinged' as he held it in the air to see where the coordinates were. He then pointed that direction of a mountain.

"The Hive is that way. Bearing two leagues out."

"Alright! Let's kick ass." said the goldish male. Or better defined 'kid' in Dante's opinion.

The deep inner part of the woodland areas were haunting to say the least. The alien birds that squawked and flew about and the furry long-tailed critters that hugged the tree trunks wait as six strange armored animals walked past to pushing the brush out of the way. Before long the path became less rocky and began to flatten out. Relief to those who tire from it. Dante stayed as silent as he can be. Whenever the group got into a short discussion he remain quiet, even going as far as to walk ahead of the rest. The reason for this is not because antisocial behavior. The reason was that when hunting one must be careful. Though he would like to draw attention and draw the prey out. But when they traveled to the location he has be getting a weird... vibe. He feels as if they were walking head long in a trap. Once or twice he thought he heard something whispering. He would even look into the direction about him. Nothing.

The trees that towered over them suddenly cut to a large area big and disturbing gray. The ground crunched and strained under their footsteps. "What the hell he?" The tall green one said.

"Was there a fire here?"

Dante knelt to touch the ground for a closer look. Brushing off the dust to reveal a stiff black material that with the crisscross texture that resemble webbing. Dante then crossed his sense like a electric heartbeat. Dante summoned Rebellion and stepped in-front.

"Look alive! Their coming in fast." Dante shouted as the group turned.

"What? How do you?" retorted the yellow hided male – I mean kid.

"Um oh I don't know uh I sensed it." Dante turned and glared.

"Well I think we need proof." Came the answer from the rest.

Just then Dante swung Rebellion and decapitated a black shine creature that snarled with sharped fangs and inner mouth to top it all off. Light-green blood sprayed onto his jaw down his left side of his chest and ribs. Dante gritted his teeth and doubled over as the acid blood sizzled his skin and bone. Dante dropped to one knee as he quickly activated his regeneration factor. His eyes rolled backwards hard while clutching the area of his chin as his powers fought to against the painful acid. The Youngbloods gathered to see ugly burns and jaw bone began to reverse and heal back before their infrared visioned eyes. With a huffed he stood and cracked his back.

"Oh God that hurt like hell! Simple lesson kids: don't do drugs like 'acid'." Dante exhaled as the pain vanished.

The words of Azulija resonated in his head on these vicious beasts."What are Kiande amedha? The most sacred of all prey that is hunted. They are relentless in their pursuits. Their origins are unknown but to what is known is that when we have finally had a leash on their species we decided to that they were a perfect example for the hunts. A perfect prey and a perfect killer in one lifeform."

Two of the Youngbloods helped Dante to his feet. The armor he wore was a little burned but not breached. In his opinion this armor made him feel silly. Not that he needed it in his battles. The very little that covered his left side down to this abdominals, the caves that were netted with fishnet, and the loincloth that kept riding up was all too much for gladiator's wear. Due to the heat out here it helps that he wouldn't feel hot. But the loincloth riding up his ass is not a perk for him.

They that oversee the Firsthunt fired off the energy beam that once it contacted the ruined temple released all the imprisoned serpents that were frozen in ice. But there was nothing too challenging. Only a fifty kiande amedha Warriors and Drones (The ones who made the hive webs).

"Alright if you all what to live fight on. Otherwise stay out of my way." Dante said as a warning about the intensity of his battle prowess.

"Why?" The tall one scoffed.

Dante merely held up a single molar. "That fucking acid blood hurt. Eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." The acidic blood can really burn and melt anyone's face off.

With the piecing howl of the horde it was about to get more hairy. The six saw them advancing a far. They rushed forward. To death of life they will meet the challenge head on.

The actions he performed were the strategies Azulija taught on how to effectively defeat them. Dante saw one race on the dirt and before standing on upright to strike with its ribbed chest open - first point of attack. Dante slashed down and across the midsection with Rebellion before having to evade the claw swipes. Changing to Eryx and pummeling the elongated head before uppercut the hissy bitch into the air before bring it back down with his fist crushing the head contents out. Dante Angel dashed just a spear tipped tail barely impaled this stomach. Whipping to the side to server Dante hurdled in a twist before using Arbiter to launch the axe's head downward. The creature snarled and deflected it back causing Dante to homerun the buzzsaw blade to the side taking out a serpent as it pounced.

Little did the group know that a camera drone hovered above from a safe distance to capture the imaging for the overseers; the Battlemaster and Clan leaders watched as the battle began. Each took note of each Youngbloods pros and cons. Some there favorites to whom they root for. But like all other Chivas for the Youngbloods; several may enter, few were left to crown to none were left for a funeral.

Dante growled as the wounds from acid gore healed up. He vision with skyward with the back of his hitting hard on the ground. The kiande amedha pinned him down with clear drool. Dante jerked his hands free to grab the smooth head to force the bugger off. The serpent open it maw to a wide-eyed Dante who was shakened by what was about to hit his face. The inner second mouth gnashed about in Dante's grip.

"Sorry! No ... mouth-to-mouth … for me!" Dante said with a gritted smile. With a rough jerk he pulled maw out before kicking the asshole off. With a spin with legs in a circle Dante was on his feet to take on the next group.

It never seemed to end. But once it did the ship landed to retrieve the survivors. After the landing procedures were finished the ramp lowed to and two guards ventured down before the Clan leaders followed. As expect the survivors who were seated stood up with their kill laid in rows.

_Only two survived. Yeyinde and Dante._

Azulija stepped forward as Yeyinde bowed. Azulija wore her favorite black mask blue and silver paint in claw marked strokes.

"In the beginning you were born to the universe and you gave cry, for you were a suckling. As you grew and became a child your cries of need became shouts of the eager young."

The Battlemaster presented the tools to begin the blooding ritual. With the served fingers leaking blood into the metal bowl a metal tool was dipped into as she came closer. Dante was told what was going to happen and got on one knee like Yeyinde with his head raised.

"But now you have slain the sacred prey. You have taste its bite and they have died from yours. Do you accept the Mark of the Dark blades in the blood of your prey to be of great worth to your clan?"

"I do." Yeyinde and Dante spoke.

"Then with this I mark you."

Yeyinde throat rumble as the symbol was etched in the center of his head crest. Dante closed his eye once Azuljia stood in front. The pain came like a red hot porker. The blood flushed in his head as his head nerves were ablaze – yet no noise we made.

"Anointed and bound in blood. Rise Blooded and hunt with you clan."

Yeyinde and Dante rose and followed the leaders into the dropship. The crew began loading the trophy kills into the ship. But all that Dante wondered out of humor is when he will get his own lightsaber.

The knocking at the door echoed throughout the palace until an ear caught it and ventured to the entrance. Dante and Azulija waited with foot and fingers tapping due to the long wait.

"It's a beautiful house when I purchased it but anyone can get lost in there." Azulija commented.

"Exaggerating?" Dante responded.

"Yes and no." she sighed.

Dante shifted in his posture for another question was on his mind, one of a serious nature. "So . . . Besides you and Kujhade – who else is in your family?"

She was about to answer when the door was opened. Dante expected a Yautja butler to answer the door with a name something close to sounding like … somebody who's small? Dante cocked and eyebrow as a yautja child that what he can assume is, from human years, seven years of age answered. Soft ruddy hide with small white dreadlocks and eyes that with a deeper red that seem to resemble fiery rubes. The child wore a small tanktop with a waist robe.

"Greatberry, your home!" She exclaimed with glee as she rushed to embrace Azulija.

"My little sweetfang." Azulija hugged her granddaughter.

The main hall had a feel of a classical rich feel to it – in alien terms – at least that's what Dante speculated with the mounted weapons, statures, and 'rugs' that had a vibe firing neurons. Azulija told her grandchild to fetch the rest of the brood and servants.

In a remote part of the Milky Way Galaxy a monolithic ship moves as a ghost. On board in a chamber a warrior knees before a dark spectral form. Its eyes like a distant red binary star staring down before the stone still man . . .

"My Lord, We received from our Intel that our three agents we sent on the missions you ordered, were killed on their own game reserve."

"Their loss was an unfortunate. However there is a new development within the empire, Ancient. My master has foreseen a warrior of great power within the presence of the Dark Blade clan."

"How?" the shadow asked.

"It is unimportant how. The time has come for a new type of target."

"Where?"

"I what you to go to there is a Yautja base on the world Lodaebar. Within its walls is a relic of the ancient past that they have been studying for more than a century. Secure the relic and purge it of life before the wiping the base for the map. This is your orders." The phantom finished and dissipated.

***Author's Note: Please review and give you opinion. It helps improve my work evermore! ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note**: To what **justafan** brought up here is my answer. Since this after the events of DmC: Devil May Cry, I will say it is before DMC2 maybe even DMC1. I will tell the other versions of the other Devil May Cry games in this story line. Dante will get his famous red trenchcoat but like the one in DmC: Devil May Cry red and black will be the theme while Vergil's will look Blue and black but like the classic one looked. I like combining old and new in my things sometimes. I always like both classic Devil May Cry games and the DmC: Devil May Cry one as well the sequel to DmC, if they do one that is.

**To another topic justafan said** the demons are not just on Earth but everywhere in creation. "Every Principality, Powers, Mortal ruler and wicked beings in high places." Church made that very clear. But the Angels and their allies that fight them are everywhere too. In my story Lucifer is planning to make the best of the time he has before his death sentence in the Book of Revelations. With what he said to Dante about Vergil, he is planning something big. Evil knows evil and alliances with be made just so he can rebel against God more. One may even say that this is our galaxy's 'Star Wars saga' Dante knows he will clash with Vergil again, when that happens a big galactic war will be on the horizon.

**Dante is not over powered! **When someone makes a character that's overpowered without there being a challenge, peril, defeats on their part, it will be a bland story. I don't want my stories bland. And I believe the original creator of Devil May Cry wanted Dante to be strong but have limits to his abilities. Dante didn't have the power to pull Kat out of Limbo before her arrest and he certainly could not face Mundus blow for blow without closing the Hellgate otherwise he would have ripped out his heart and ate it. Dante like some of us know that we are never finish improving ourselves. There is all was new this to learn. Everyone is a WIP(Work In Progress).

I may or may not even change the idea of him having a harem with Yautja females. I really what Dante to have a romance a Yautja female and/or maybe even someone on other worlds that he will hunt on BEFORE he realizes who is the one. And

Try to guess which type of Yautja female and who will he pick and why? Go ahead polls are open.

**CH – 12**

_I must obey those who are my masters. Their word is law._

The Yautjan military on Lodaebar is one of many across the galaxy. Thought this is one of a few who are situated in defense posts keeping watch over lest the remnants of old enemies or the enemies themselves would re-emerge. On this day an ancient horror has returned to conquer all life before him. But before he officially reveals himself certain preparations must began.

Getting in the base might be tricky. Currently there is a shield that reflects projectile and energy fire back. Tricky but doable; you can't blast you way through it so you got to shut it off. The assailant stalked through the brush to the sound of Yautja commlink chatter before jerking himself to stop at the sight of a laser targeting system of automatic turret passing in front of his eyes. The plasma bolts whipped passed his ears before sprinting behind a thick tree. He was caught a little off guard. But he managed to catch a glimpse of four troops: Hydra class. Like a fox he darted from behind the tree with a charged ball of energy flying toward the Hydra with heavy repeating blaster. With a yelp of searing pain he didn't go down but rather pulled the level readying the weapon for firing.

The assailant used his two hook blades to snatch the closest Hydra and use it as a shield. The force behind the shots hitting his living victim was almost staggering. The Hydra moaned and screamed in agony as the shots pieced his armor. The pleas to tell his comrade to stop could almost be heard. Grabbing the pistol holstered at the waist the assailant aim at the same spot as before and fired several shots before causing it to fall down. With his living missing part of his leg and torso he flung it to the side. Dodging his head before a knife slashed his face. With a kick to the face and slash across the chest the Hydra dropped gripping his chestplate as green luminous gushed from an artery. The finally one went berserk only to drop to the ground with a broken neck.

The assassin paused breathing though his nose. He turned to the small shield generator knowing it can't be this easy.

Dante felt a little like a small shy child being introduced to a new adopted family. At least he wasn't hiding behind someone's leg peeking out, twisting his left foot on the ground and looking pity with big shiny eyes together with a teddy bear or a stuffed pony in his arms. Azulija's brood was curious in this newcomer. Some have seen him in the public events around the ships.

"Dante, allow me to introduced you to your new clan. You all ready have met my eldest daughter Kujhade." Azulija waved to the rest of the group in introduction. "My second oldest twins: Ka'Torag-na and Guan-thwei. Third and middle pup is my sweet Dachande." A groan came from the male as she rubbed his head crest. "The ones with the silver and blue locks are Taka and Hekna. The grandpup is Fierog daughter of Ka'Torag-na. Everyone this is Dante the one brought back by Kujhade."

"You mean the one that stole her target kills."

"The same."Azulija confirmed.

They all said hello while Dante gave a small smile and nodded. There all afterwards returned to what they were doing. Azulija wanted to speak to Dante alone on a particularly subject.

"Yes?" Dante asked.

"Show me the shield."

"The what?"

"The shield you have or rather acquired when you defeat certain number of serpents. The footage showed an energy flowing to you before it changing form into what I can make out resembled a 'shield'."

Dante then nodded and summon a large shining guard that had the symbol a sword and wings emblem. Dante turn it facing up to examine and a breath of surprised escaped silently through his lips. "I didn't get a better look at it before. . . This is my Dad's shield."

"What?"Azulija asked.

"I remember seeing this shield on a painting in the study."

Azulija placed her claw and felt the cool smoothness of the shield. "Well in my opinion it looks a little too fancy to be used in battle, only for ceremonial purposes. The shine and excellent metal work it almost appears like a royal shield. A Royal Guard."

"Huh. My parents still surprise me."

"Perhaps their legacy would be yours."

"Their legacy? A defender of life like my mom and a demon knight like my dad."

"Not so much a demon, but shades lighter."

"A Dark Knight; well if I can make a tank-like Batmobile, maybe." Dante half muttered to himself.

"We'll talk later. Next I should show you to your chamber."

With a touch to a scanner the door slide opened to reveal a room a king size bed or at least their version of since everything is so freakin' huge. A large dresser and a rack for weapons and armor. Dante saw the bed and was about to land on it he was grabbed out of midair by Azulija who brought him to eye level.

"Before you get settled you must bath when in my house. I raised my brood in when you come back from hunting bathe before you sit or lay anywhere. Yautja society states that the people must bathe to clean off germs, bacteria, and anything potential for deadly diseases."

"A clean home is a happy home." Dante sighed.

The assassin smiled inwardly on his craftiness on the first skirmish to get the shield down. But now he must take out everything once they pour out of those doors. He extended his awareness through the doors and through the walls. Groups of them moving to his position some have cloaked already. He guessed there is only way to do. The doors opened and the small infantry groups of the base aimed there weaponry seeking a target when the area darkens with a shadow causing them to turn upward to see as a reflection in their eyes horrid winged beast swooping for the kill.

The doors open and the assassin enter the main hall of the base. He was greeted with multiple tri-targeting lasers. The assassin saw the commander is among them in samurai-like battle armor. With a roar the red and white armor Yautja opened fired. Activating his energy blades he started to deflect the oncoming shots. These blots were plasma and shrapnel fragment combinations. Holding his blades up blocking the force of the blast directly which caused him to slide back a foot. Casting an energy field in front of him he focused on breaking the fire squad. The shield only absorbs energy weapon fire but has little effect on projectiles like shrapnel fragments. But this would only take a second.

The assassin lifted a cargo containers with telekinesis made and flung it knocking them down like nine pins. The commander growled and readied his reinforced Longrod katana. With a flick of his hand the wrist computer emanated a similar energy – but what was its real purpose?

The assassin sprinted like the wind to begin this fight with the base's boss. Their blades struck causing sparks to jump. With a swing to the middle and a couple of pairs the commander raised up to slashed down. The assassin locked with his foes blades – the commander pressed forward in a standard overwhelming tactic. The assassin jerk with a burst of strength sending the blade swing out to the side before sending a fist to stomach to knock back. The Commander shook his head this was no Yautja but it has strength like one. Dropping the shield he intended to handle this without shield, though that move was foreseen.

The Assassin pleased with the desired response pulled back his hood to reveal a tan skinned long white haired man with a reflected green eye glare giving him a predatory aspect. The commander roared before charging to kill until he was grabbed by an invisible hand and brought forward. Removing his mask to see a yellowish pale and male with scars on the face he smiled – and directing him with his hand slammed his opponent against the floor and walls before bring him back to the Assassin's eyes. The commander gasped for air due to having it knock out of him repeatedly. Then a voice entered his head.

"Answer and it will end quickly."

"What?" Grunted the Yautja warrior.

"Where is the location of the relic?"

The Yautja looked at him in anger.

"The remnant you found and studied for more than a century? Where is it?"

"I'll never tell you."

"Don't play with fire or you'll get burned."

The Yautja then saw he reached to grab his head. The Assassin entered his mind and searched until he found want he wanted. The Yautja gasped and dropped to the ground with his neck and windpipe crushed. Removing the wristcomputer he ventured down the left corridor. The remaining base resistance was few in number and not as organized after the leader's termination. Nearly going past the location he ripped the doors apart and entering into a lab of sorts. And the end was a stasis regeneration chamber. Reading the screen the subject is kept in a sedated sleep. Opening the lid the Assassin lean in for a closer look.

"Interesting. The Remnant… is a man, he's power is stronger than mine. Interesting."

Dropping the ticking wristcomputer on the chest of the dead commander, the Assassin pushed the stasis chamber out of the base doors. A personal ship waited for immediate departure. Strapping the relic down he lift off just in time to see a bright dome explosion engulfing the base and everything else around it.

Those sensing this could feel that the cosmic scale was being thrown off kilter by this theft. Things were being set in motion that can't be undone. But what is starting will have to be finish.

**Back on Earth in café within the futuristic New York City.**

"Roast coffee with sugar and Irish cream" the cashier lady smile to a very tall man. With a smile he thanked her and walked away. He sat down placing his coffee and Iphone on the table. The lady watched him. Handsome he was. One my say _angelic_ even; coupled with being dyed all black from head to toe and having such disconcerting red eyes. As he sat crossing his legs drink the hot liquid without screaming his touchphone beeped with an incoming call.

"Hey . . . just enjoying coffee. Oh yeah Irish Cream? Stuff good . . ."

The angel took another swallow of be getting to the business of the call.

"Yeah I have been observing him; he's now part of the Darkblade Clan. What? They recovered a relic of a type. So what is it? - WHOA!"

The angel was a little speechless on the relic's truth.

"That's not good. They are on a world fighting demons; ever since the collapse of Limbo the Demons stepped up their game and been attacking worlds across the universe. Without Limbo's veil to hide them it's an all out assault. Seems Dante can't get away from them. Yeah. His brother Vergil has sided with Lucifer. But with these others in the mix it looks like a large conflict will begin. What do you want do? Really just go to him? Okay, talk to you then." He exited the café and teleport to his new assignment.

Dante entered upon directed to a room of smooth floor and walls. There were swirls that hummed once he entered; colors changing to inspire calmness. There was a console that he guessed either worked something but he only came to bathe. He looked a saw what looked similar like a cover shower to the wall and a large Turkish bath a few feet to the middle.

He walked up and gripped the handle and counting to four silently he open suddenly with Ebony pointed at . . . nothing! And that was good time. Last time he walked into a shower expecting pleasure from a woman he met he was ambushed by monster with spikes or quills and her dead. Seeing there is no danger he began to strip and lay the sweaty smelly clothes and boots near the washbasin's edge placing his gun underneath hidden in case of another ambush. He got and turned on the hot and with a little cold a waited for it to fill when he heard someone enter.

"Dante?" Kujhade asked.

"FREAKING OCCUPIED HERE!" Dante said over his shoulder.

"I'm just here to give you some new clothes and to tell you to wash you dirty ones in the alcove at the wall here." Dante turned to see what she pointing at. The Alcove and the console that must be the controls.

"You guys have the washer and dryer in the bathroom, huh?"

"And Humans don't?"

"No, not that I know of. They are in a separate room of a house."

"That sounds absurd one must clean the body and clothes before exiting."

"That sounds . . . logically."

Dante noticed that she was out of her dark armor in a shirt version of a poncho with remains of torn pants or shorts with a knife strap to her waist.

"I suppose you want to give me a scar as to not be prideful?"

"Perhaps."

"But?"

"The serpent's acid blood tends to do that."

Dante exhaled to the thought of that burning liquid eating away his jaw. "Such wounds help me learn from my mistakes." He reached into his clothes and held up a molar placing it in her hands.

"You can have it I don't need it anymore." Both chuckled almost to laughing out loud.

Dante stopped and listen to her laughter. It was deep with some gravelly tones but not where he would step back from but one where he would step closer in great curiosity.

He crossed his arms on the edge resting.

"I didn't know you people had a sense of humor." Kujhade said in astonishment.

Dante then nodded to the thought and turned around finding water up to his chest. He saw the water has a liquid soup he began to wash. Kujhade decided to leave him to his cleaning. A bit rude in ending a conversation. When the door shut behind her she heard him hum or sing on what the oomans call "low key".

Dante exhaled as he dunked himself and have the hot water clean him of all dirt and grime while his mind is cleansed of all the anger, the primal rage, the hate, the unrestrained malice from the past day even before he was taken to that world and hunted like animal.

Kujhade then heard him curse with interesting ooman words. She thought something amiss. But she heard him curse on such ways before. Confident that nothing is wrong she finally walked away into the den where she found her mother reading the usual battle tactics and fighting styles.

"So you finally notice me, Dante. Though even with your sensory perception."

"Who the hell are you?!" Dante shouted with one of his guns pointed to the tall man in black's head.

"Hmm, that is a good question who am I?"

"Well!?"

"Well I for one would love to answer your question but…" The man disappeared in a dark vapor before suddenly reappearing behind him. "Did your mom ever teach ya'll not to point a gun to a defenseless person? Even when that said person has shown no hostility what so ever. It's very rude."

"Rude or not what kind of person barges in when someone bathes?"

"Someone who has important business with the bather."

"That's ridiculous."

"Says the Nephilim who showers with woman after hunting demons."

"What?" Dante asked before the man snapped his fingers and Dante awoke from sleep in the tub. The water was cool. He shook his head; the experience was odd. Too real to be called a dream but then again dreams and reality can share the same realm.

**Within the realm of a dark lord. . .**

"Excellent, Shadow."

The relic sat in the middle before the throne, the eyes of the master feasted on the prize as he stood. As he walked the assassin looked as the door open and turned to see to figures entering in. The assassin stood in their way to question them on their presences.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Be friendly to our allies."

"And who are these allies?" The Assassin retorted.

"No one of significance." The Master answered for them. If they ever were going to answer a question like that.

The Stasis chamber open and all four gather to see the specimen. The Two Individuals both looked at other. This is what they expected to see. A lost piece to the puzzle, which is why the others are needed to complete it.

"First we need to awaken this warrior. He is in a coma due to a exhaustion caused by a battle he fought but I believe with a special catalyst it can be accomplished."

"… and what catalyst do we use?" Asked the assassin somewhat still having doubts about this weapon.

**OH MY GOD! THAT WAS TOO MANY DETRACTIONS!**

**Now I can write again. Yah!**

"**WAHOO!" Homer shouted.**

***Author's Note: Please review and give you opinion. It helps improve my work evermore! ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**CH – 13**

Dante entered the bedchamber given to the host of house as all members have. But the room was almost empty. Only a hammock a dresser, strong but seen better days, and wall that has familiar objects hanging proudly. The eighteen Xenomorphs from his first hunt and the Bad-Bloods masks plus one skull he guessed from the planet he was brought to.

He leaned in for a closer look.

The mask of the Tracker still had it tusks appendages upon it charred scarring mask, as well as cleaned to show off the grey metallic finish underneath. The Falconer with big black eye-optics that's cracked, one busted out. And finally the burgundy-black mask that once belonged to the big dog himself the Berserker. Dante almost misses the red pupil glow in the optics when the berserker had him by the throat and gave him a good long deep growl.

Dante took the Berserker's mask down and look at it. He closed his eyes tight to the sound a sharp metal cry. Dante double over to a memory that caused distressed, a sad memory. "Why," Dante growled "why does this bullshit keep appearing in my head?"

"Maybe you need to talk about?"

Dante zipped around to find the light-skinned red-eyed man in black behind him sitting on an unseen chair in the midair. Drink from a straw of a soda cup.

"You!" Dante drew rebellion and pointed at the man, threateningly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man in black smile and shrugged. "I'm a lawyer and drinking soda."

"That doesn't answer my question." Dante retorted.

"Well, that's the answer you gave that police officer back in Limbo City." The man took another sip.

"Wha?!…I …never said that to any officer!

"Actually, you did."

"Oh, what do you know, you wasn't there!"

"Well, you may have a point there."

Dante moaned while rolling his eyes and walked out. He went down the steps and toward a market place. Yautja that offered weapons and armor among food and medicine shout the sales or simply put the stuff out without the price bragging. Some noticed him but pay little attention until one shouted in ear.

"Youngblood! Eager Youngblood! Have a look at my wares I'm sure you'll friend something you need."

"Uh sorry, I have no use for heavy armor." Dante said.

"Not to worry I also have light armor if you like." The merchant said with a swipe to the next stand with his wide sleeves and rattle of beads.

"Uh sorry, I have no use for any armor, at all." Dante said again, though it seemed like it wasn't going to end there.

"Why not, young one, don't you what to protect yourself when you are in the dangers of the hunt? It's imperative for one to live from the hunt. You're telling me you don't want to have this while spearing beasts before they even touch you." The merchant stepped aside to reveal a large scallop bladed spear that gleamed with stainless steel tented with a light reddish dye.

"You should take, it'll be useful." said the familiar voice.

The man in black was standing to Dante's left causing him to groan and yell out: "Fuck off!"

Everyone in earshot in the market alley turned to the outburst. Dante gave an excusing cough to the sudden awkwardness. Thinking it couldn't get any worst. He was dead wrong.

"Ready for round two, c'jit-eater?"

Dante turned and to see Hulij-Bpe walking up the steps in a usual hunters armor.

"Go away." Dante rolled his eyes sighing and started to walk to the steps when Hulij-Bpe stepped right in front of him.

"Where think you're going?" she asked.

"Away from your face." He responded.

"I don't think so. I wanted to see the dog who became a Youngblood. You must think your hot stuff don't cha'?" she tried provoke.

"Well I do declare, she wants to fight." Said the man in black as he pop up in a dark vapor.

"Go away!" Dante yelled. But that only made her look in the direction only to see nothing but air.

With a clicking in amusement Hulij-Bpe turned back with an idea to probe for information regarding the chiva he passed until she was interrupted with a push from Kujhade causing Hulij-Bpe stumble back.

"Unless you want your teeth knocked out I suggest you leave him alone."

" . . . Or what?" Hulij-Bpe retorted.

A gun shot rang out and Hulij-Bpe Kujhade looked to see Dante with one of his pistols pointed in the air. "If you want your ass kicked, come and get some!" Dante said with a wide wolfish grin.

Hulij-Bpe only grinned and walked forward. Kujhade wanted to stop but that would be against the Yautja code. Hulij-Bpe wanted to fight Dante but he denied it, even when she struck first when he came here he responded in self-defense. But now Dante has agreed to her challenge.

Dante hoisted his gun and readied himself in a fighting stance, one based in counter-defense.

The man in black only smiled with crossed arms at the change of pace. "Sounds like you need some thunder in this Dante - your been thunderstruck!" The man then scrolled and pressed on the touch screen and the song 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC guest staring Daft Punk in the Alive DJ Revan mix began to play but only in Dante's awareness, to everyone else it was totally unnoticeable.

Hulij-Bpe swung first in wild haymaker clashing with Dante's blocks to get him distracted when she delivered a punch to his stomach knock him back a few feet. Dante gritting his teeth at the way her strength is. Dante sprinted zigzagging to her leg before he faked the attempt and delivered a fist to her sternum. The force of it caused her to fly back and grab him using body to cushion the impact to a group of hunters training in a group run.

Tumbling them over like ninepins the fighters rolling on the ground before Hulij-Bpe head locked Dante and began to run to a metal that led out of the terra dwellings. The door didn't open fast enough and Dante's ears rang as dent was made. Dante used his leg to trip her up. With growl of strength a jerked himself free and backhand her tough head to giving him time to gather his bearings. He stood beliefly as he felt blood down one side his jaw and mouth then Hulij-Bpe tackled him from behind causing him to yelp as the wind was knocked out. Then he began to try to push her off by the face. She seized his head trying to turn it in the other direction, possible in a snapping fashion.

The as the crowd began to gather as the two's deadlock began to tired. With soreness in large percentage, wobble limbs and a strain in want to continue – the both collapsed in a painful exhale. Dante stood watching her rose with a hand raised signaling their spar was over. Their green and red blood stained themselves and each other, well earn their trophies.

"Impressive, dog, there are few can make contend with me and make me bleed this much." Hulij-Bpe said as she stood straight up.

"Really? And who is one of the few." Dante asked licking his bloody mouth.

Hulij-Bpe gestured with head to the crowd. "Kujhade." And turned and walked away with a slight limp.

After another day along with Dante healing from the fight, Azulija felt it was time for Dante to go on the hunt as a Blooded. Normal Dante is experienced hunter of his type. But he must with a group. Besides he appears one to leave traces of his whereabouts. . .

" . . . Or traces of ours."

Dante blinked to the request by Azulija. The two then turned to enter the ship where Kujhade was getting it ready for takeoff. They entered the cockpit to see Kujhade pressing buttons and going over the checklist. Upon entire she turned to them.

"You're here now shall we go, Bearer?"

"Yes, make haste." Azulija gestured.

With the flick of a switch and couple of button presses the ship began to rise steadily and with a roar out of the thrusters it exited the hunger and into space. Dante leaned beside the small window seeing the cosmic vista. Such a beauty can make him stare until sleep.

An hour, or a few hours, passed before Dante awoke to the sound of electronic liquid dripping, as best he could describe it. He lifted his eyes to see the man in black leaning against the other side of the window looking at something at his phone. Dante sighed and the man looked up at him with a smile.

"Have a nice nap Dante?" he asked.

Dante stared at him before taking a deep breath before posing the same question he asked before, but the man in black decided to answer it finally.

"I am an Angel."

"An – Angel?"

"Yes. My name is Lucifel – The Angel of Light."

Lucifel had a confused expression on his face when a fist started coming at him but went right through him and hit the wall.

"Whoa hold on there, I'm a friend."

Dante pulled back his fist. "So you show yourself again. You want to bleed so more!"

"Um do you have me confused with someone else?"

"Oh! Don't even play stupid! I'm not going to let you get me the last time."

". . . Last time?"

"Have you forgotten, Lucifer, at the grave of my mother? You came with your shit, and I won, and you told me your plans with Vergil."

"Before you blow a hole in your pants. Let me clarify. His name is Lucifer, my name is Lucifel."

"WHAT"S THE DIFFERENCE!?"

"I replace him in heaven as the Angel of Light."

Dante became to clam once he heard that. "What? That's – impossible. I don't think he would replace the infamous Morning Star's form place with another Angel."

"And yet here I am sent by the Big Man upper stairs to assist you in your escapades."

"I don't need a Guardian Angel."

"The events of your life from birth till now begs to differ." Lucifel finished and disappeared from sight.

Kujhade found her bearer in the ships armory at the work bench fixing a spare wristcomputer. Blue sparks hissed as the modifications were made sending the bright light up the wall and over Azulija's shoulders. Normally Kujhade would wait till she is finished.

"Umm … Bearer?"

But some things pick at you until you break into a rash and ask, so to speak.

"If you're going to ask a question please pull up a seat and ask away."

Or for those who know you're about to ask and start it for you.

After a few moments of putting together what to say she got to lump in her throat out and spoke.

"Have you heard any word from Sire?"

Azulija halted in her work suddenly before finally putting the tools down.

"Yes. He said he is well and loves us all dearly, an only wish to soon see the Dark Blades halls again."

Kujhade sigh inward as the nervousness ceased. To a loved-one, her Sire, serving in the Yautjan armed forces to stop these sudden and violent Bad-Blood attacks only brings one's nerves to the edge.

"Sometimes . . . I expect the worst." Kujhade said massaging her temples.

"It's a different matter for us when our people are attacked. These terrorists only seek what they want and no matter who's in the way."

"That's … just barbaric."

"Sei-i. Those Yautja who want to feel or become powerful, for selfish reasons. Those who feel the authority before, that swore to defended them, has failed or lied. Any in such categories would turn to a darker path in order to make everything around them work in their favor."

Kujhade looked at her bearer to see she had turned around in the seat to face her directly a bit sudden when her eyes meet hers.

"You in some form or way found an attraction for darker things be it vain or good. Is this way you are attracted to Dante?"

"That's … I don't … I do not know." Kujhade responded quickly which became slower as the question caught her off guard.

"Mix emotions?" Azulija tried to get the conversation moving again.

"I believe he can be a great hunter to the Dark Blades and a even greater asset in the conflict with these Bad-Bloods.

"…For his power, that interesting. But the decision is your's – it's the Empress's. Along with the council that congregates with her on everything she'll know what is best."

Kujhade wonder has the Empress made any mistake that was crucial in all the time in her rule.

Once the ship system chimed in acknowledging the planet's coordinates Kujhade took the pilot's set, switch off the autopilot and began to steer down through the planet's atmosphere. Azulija was noticfied and was thankful to put one the finishing touches. Dante on the other hand was sleep on the floor. Drifted off to the sound of the ship's inner workings through the floor up to his ear. Dante awoke when he thought one of the two hunters onboard was waking him because of ,well, whatever. But when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Lucifel nudging him on the side with his pointy boot.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, time to get off the carriage."

Dante groaned a groan that meant 'screw-off'.

"Either I woke you up or either Kujhade or Azulija wake you since you've arrived and you're nowhere to be seen."

Dante groan sat up with a 'pop!' and gave an exhale of relief. He stood and walked to the pilot area.

"I forgot say you have a nice ship here." Dante spoke commenting on the ship he was one before.

"Thank you, Dante."

"Where did you get it?"

"I got it sometime after it was reached Blooded rank. It was a colony, partially for economically proposes. They were being sold to those to those with the right credits."

"And you got this one for?" Dante asked.

Kujhade turned around to face him, though her face was covered by her favorite dark mask.

"40,000 and the wrong rank."

"Wrong rank?"

"The sell was looking for a hunter would buy it with the rank of a Elite or a Honored. Seeing as I was unfit to buy I was denied."

"Then how did you get it, move up a rank?" Dante guessed and Kujhade shook her head and leaned back with her arms folded.

"I challenged him to a sparring match for denying me my prize. We fought and he lost and paid him for the ship – and a new cybernetic arm for arm a lobbed off.

"You chopped off his arm in a friendly fair duel?" Dante raised his brow in amazement.

"Accident! Totally an accident. When he did a horizontal sweep I swung downwards – without looking where I was swinging."

"Was that what did him in?"

"In my opinion? Sei-i and h'ko. The loss of blood could have been a factor but I knock the weapon from his hands before he yield in defeat. I really have no real clue.

"I think it was lobbing of the arm." A voice spoke causing Dante to snap around to see Lucifel leaning to the side in the entrance.

Dante rolled his eyes before taking a seat waiting to land.

The second world Dante set foot on was one he didn't have in mind. The entire world is a fugal paradise; with mushrooms, creatures suited to the nocturnal hunts and airborne spores that were unless against Dante though it made him sneeze and the two Yautja had to take a vaccine that gave them immunity for the time being. Stepping on the ground causing pale purple slime to ooze up around his boots, with a squish and squash Dante walked forward taking in the scenery and sneezing to echo.

"Do you need this?" Azulija said offering a needle big and tough enough to penetrate hide of a yautja.

"No," Dante shook his head, "I'm immune to these spores."

"But not so that will cause this … reacting."

"What – sneezing? It's normal for me to have the annoyances human's have."

"It's not contagious?"

"It's seasonal."

"If you say so." Azulija put the vaccine away and took out two gauntlets.

Dante looked at them. "What are they?"

"They are a trusted tool. Consider them a gift."

Dante slipped them on his wrists. With clench of the fist and muscle two long curved-tipped Razor-sharp serrated blades shot out and gleamed in the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful gift." Dante said as his eyes reflected the blades image like the finest mirrors.

"They will make you beautiful kill." Azulija said.

"Speaking of which - why are we here?" Dante asked getting to the point.

The suspense was making him have an itch in places.

The sound of a birds squawking cawing and the sound of machinery being moved was not hard to miss. The tank left treads the fungal floors. Camouflage for this fungal campaign in purple, pink, green, and blue with a touch of the glowing dye. The only thing that was not covered was the emblem of the faction it belonged to. Dante narrowed his eyes and focused on the emblem. And then saw that it was a flag.

"Holy Crap . . . The stars and stripes of the US-of-A are here?" Dante said while standing on a massive mushroom the height of a tree. Looking beside him he saw Lucifel sitting on the top of the mushroom with his legs crossed and dangling.

"And that's not the best part."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

Lucifel smiled. "Watch this."

Dante turned to see a large dark creature stalking the tank before lunging with big claws angry mug to cause one bowels to churn.

"What is that?" Kujhade exclaimed as her mother waited the beast move through trees on the fungal forest floor

"THAT – That is a Trauma, a chain-bound Berserker demon that holds no allegiances." Dante said after landing on the ground with a squish and kick of dust.

"Trauma?"

"This is the second one I've seen. In the realm of Limbo is where I encountered my first. The beast influenced anger, hate, and downright aggression on human and feeds on it in a fight to increase its own strength. That battle was violent, explosive, and it cost precious human lives. A battle when it was over I took a shower while leaning on the wall of the floor and laughed."

"You took a shower while leaning on the wall of the floor . . . and laughed?" Azulija asked confused by his actions.

"You should know that I and anyone else like me who fights such creatures on a daily basis will know it pounds the life out of you with a touch insanity, and mint." Dante ended with the thought of the strange taste of beer and mint chocolate."

Just then the sound of metal being punctured by something big and rough; the Trauma roared as it began to stab and lift the tank in the air to toss.

"Damn." Dante spat and summoned Rebellion to kill the demon before the soldiers inside see a large teeth filled maw chew them up.

Azulija and Kujhade were amazed before yell at to get back to cover.

Dante may have rebelled against authority in America – he was born and raised in it. And it is an American's right and duty to fight for the innocent, the helpless, and those about to be eaten.

"Hey, you! Yeah you – with the face that looks like Rocky's bloody face. Take your fucking claws off that tank!" Dante challenge the demon.

Trauma lumbered while turning around, hurled the vehicle at him which was met with a charged up Eryx punch. The tank sailed back and crashed knocking the demon down before land back on its treads. The demon fall back but got up piss off by the surprise attack. With a dual chest swipe while sharpening it massive claws, it was ready to kill.

Dante gripped his sword red energy sparking from the blade. It was hungry for blood.

**Another one done, yah!**

**Author's notes:**

**When I thought on Dante's journey from the beginning at DmC: Devil May Cry to the Originals of Devil May Cry 1 to Devil May Cry 4 I often wondered: What if Dante had a Guardian Angel to assist with escapades? After some thought with a list there was one that stood from the rest. Lucifel the Angel in the game El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. After playing the game I figured Lucifel would be the perfect angel to watch over Dante in his escapades and what is yet to be. His witty nonchalant and mischievous personality would be fun to see on the side lines of combat and helpful support when needed.**

**Some info on Lucifel: According to a teaching by a Pastor Kenneth Copeland that it could be possible that God replaced the angels the sided with Lucifer in the war in Heaven. If He even replaced Lucifer's rank as the 'Angel of Light' with another angel, that angel will do just fine. I also did some more research. The game creators made Lucifel's name to resemble Lucifer's, if not also in personality. But somewhere I found the Lucifel's name means "Angel of Light" "God who is Light" "Son of the Morning" "Morning Star" or something close to it. This is just my opinion and my research results, please don't burn me, I hate being on fire metaphorically. It really does hurt. **

**To answer what justafan inquired in one review: Dante is OP enough to go toe-to-toe with most demons and evil gods, but like a good challenge and strategy there will be foes that he fight, lose and train to become stronger. I what my stories to have its challenges.**

**Stories for justafan that have Yautja romance, Harem, or a Human male and a Non-human female.**

**Eyes of the Predator by bunji the wolf (Naruto and Yautja Harem)**

**Alien: They Once Were Gods by Slof at Slof's Hive (Female Yautja and Male Human friendship and slight romance at end, you'ell see)**

**Against all odds By Khalthar (Female Yautja and Male Human romance)**

**Confessions of the Nothing Man By TheXenoFucker (Female Yautja and Male Human romance)**

**Dark Waters by dtechie84 (Female Yautja and Male Human romance)**

**Halo Shock Troopers by Stealer-L1F3 (Female Sangheili and Male Human)**

**Her Prey by LurkxReptile**

**Splint By helenamarkos (Female Orc/Uruk and Male Human)**

**Predator: tale of a survivor By Survivor 11 (Female Yautja and Male Human, really wish he go on a continue the story)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CH – 14**

Dante gripped his sword red energy sparking from the blade, whipping about to speed forth death. The hulking trauma raised its neck and roared before charging like a bull with its arms pulled back until it gore it's new prey. Dante ducked and rolled as the unrelenting force plowed through. Trauma turned with its claw foot to stomp the pest. The foot came down but the Nephilim caught hold of it with both hands grasping the base as the gargantuan foot stopped; if Dante didn't have his inhuman strength he would have been flat like pancakes with the maple syrup coming out. Straining as the pressure increased Dante managed to get his feet level with the ground before pushing with his legs upward. But before Trauma could apply more for a crushing blow Kujhade came down with her spear piecing the demons head making it jerk about and howl in rage. Azulija charge he clawed blades as the glowed blue with wisps of energy; sprinting before leaping in a magnificent bound with streak like lightning severed the trauma's left forearm.

Dante felt the weight lessen a bit heaved the foot to the side before leaping and coming down with his sword on the demons neck. Dante landed like a ninja with the trauma's head rolling with a dead expression. The Yautja huntresses walked to him as he rose to his feet and sheath Rebellion back on his back. "Trauma, a berserker demon – that's was easy." Kujhade commented on having defeated an infernal creature of darkness. Dante was puzzled, but not convinced.

". . . Too easy."

Just then the sound of the tank's escape hatch unlocking to open Dante turned around to see the crew move out with the wounded being carried. When Dante looked back to the huntresses they were gone. Dante looked around for them until a pair of warm claws was on his arms holding him still.

"Even when wounded the noble oomans will carry their brothers-in-arms who are more so: a defining in the history of the ooman species."

"They think of others safely before themselves. Even if they bleed away, they honor the wounded by taking care of them and making sure there is a chance for them to live." Dante responded to Kujhade.

"Indeed go to them Dante see what can be fixed. I we shall hide in the shadows until then. And remember if asked how you are here . . ."

"I'll lie to keep your cover safe. I promise."

Dante was released and he heard the two walk away unseen. He moved toward the tank crew as they rested on the side of the demolished vehicle until one of them spotted him alerted the ones able to stand and point their pulse rifles at the ready.

"Halt! Identify yourself." Ordered one of the soldiers who for all things happen had a half bandaged leg with an expression of gritted teeth that hid his suffering.

"If you're giving me a reason to put my hands or you'll shoot me take good look at yourselves; you guys are not in prime fighting condition." Dante pointed.

"We maybe battered but we will defend ourselves from anyone whose hostile!" the young soldier spat.

"Even when there is the wounded near you?" Dante questioned.

"We defended those who can't defend their own selves. Now identify yourself or leave."

The soldier's eyes blinked and widened as all their weapons disappeared from their hands, waists, or nearby. He they saw their weapons laid in a row neatly behind the white haired stranger.

"I'm a hunter of many things and mean you no harm, not unless you give me a reason."

Lucifel walked over to the dead Trauma kneeled down at it. He had seen these wretched beasts before – before when they were righteous and holy. The War in Heaven happened so long ago and to think that the Adversary corrupted this elite to the beastly fallen angel known for the injuries it gives when it going berserk. The Traumas. So violent that the demon hordes tried to tame them rapping and chaining it up until they were broke their chains. Betrayed by the Devil and forsaken by the Father the Traumas bow to no one. The one thing that is in their mind is to destroy everything in their path.

In light of what Dante said about it being too easy, he was right. Because this is not a Trauma.

Lucifel touched and the whole thing along with the head dissolved in a cloud of dark vapor.

"Like my toy Lucifel?" a voice spoke.

The Archangel cocked his brow and smiled in recognizing the voice.

"Did . . . how . . . how did you do that?" The soldier stuttered at what seemed unbelievable.

"Hey, it's all in the feet. As I was saying I mean you no harm." Dante reassure.

"Who are you?"

Dante jumped when Lucifel head popped up in his field of vision with a start: "HEY Dante, sorry to interrupt this but there is someone here who wants your face. No head - just your face.", Dante blinked and turned to odd character.

It was like a magnificent serpent slithering side to side and upright with four arms sinuous and gnarled claws. Amulets hung from its neck that glowed like blue embers in the ocean depts. It's head was crowned with coiled ram horns, Yellow eyes showing how depraved it heart is, a tongue snaking in the air as if to taste where the next prey is. All this was covered in a red cloak worn of the edges but still in good use.

"Is this a new demon?" Dante asked in a whisper to Lucifel who was beside him.

"Not a demon – a fallen angel."

"Oh, really." Dante raised a brow.

"His name is Amazarak. His is one of two-hundred Grigori, The Watchers, who left Heaven and ruled on Earth. There were seven that ruled all two-hundred he was one of the sevens greatest ambassadors to mankind."

"How?"

"Amazarak taught all human sorcerers, and dividers of roots. They who want easy power got though him. Amazarak himself didn't the truth that… "

"Magic has a price." Dante guessed and Lucifel nodded with a small smile.

"For Amazarak – well look at him, for mankind hell will be there home and though endless torment they become the demons called Shadowcasters for Lucifer's Army. Eternal slaves to his will and power."

Amazarak eyes widen to see some he didn't expect. With a hiss and gutter voice he spoke. "Lucifel I didn't know that you are babysitting the Son of Sparta."

"Me babysitting him? Oh no you got it wrong Hissy; I'm his pet. He gave me food in the when I was shivering cold in the rain and I follow everywhere now."

Lucifel finished before noticing Dante starring at him with a gloss in his eyes that meant one word – death. Lucifel turned back to Amazarak. "See he hates me, like a real pet owner."

"THAT was weird for second." Dante retorted.

"I know, I dislike saying it, but I gave the soldiers time to flee."

Dante zipped around to see them running or limp off with surprising speed. Before Dante could turn back Amazarak seized his throat with blinding speed lifting him high in the air.

"My prey got away that's no good."

Dante drew Ebony and Ivory and fire them pointblank at Amazarak's face. Amazarak merely grunted and laugh brought his prey to eye level. "That tickled!" Amazarak tired to grin with all those sharp teeth out and about. Dante saw one of the hands raised to his face and a claw pricked his cheek. Amazarak started to chant spell, the Nephilim was too last to free himself before Amazarak enter his mind causing Dante to scream in absolute agony as his eyes glowed burning white.

"Jerk at his horns hates that." Lucifel yelled to Dante.

Through the pain Dante grabbed both of Amazarak horns jerked them sideways. "Fuck you." Dante spat as he heaved Amazarak with him head over heels until he was on the ground. Dante proceed to punch while Amazarak sank his claws in Dante's back, stomach, ribs and a place closer to the lungs. Dante cursed as blood started to drip from his teeth. He was bleeding on the inside. Amazarak spoke another spell which caused Dante gasp at the numbness of his body. Amazarak threw him to the side and slithered upright. Dante could not move – save for his eyes as he turned slowly to Amazarak as he summons a staff with a skull and a spike going through the cranium. Dante's eyes widened with concern.

"Come come now Sparta's spawn; show me that you can be as great as the Nephilim of old."

Dante then sensed movement; and wished they came sooner. With jerk of and twist of his spirit he began to twitch – move – and finally spin-wheel twist his legs as he stood up in a quick fashion.

Rebellion sparked onto Dante back as the Huntress materializes into visibility with their claw blades jutting out at the ready.

Amazarak readied his staff and slammed it to the ground causing portal to open behind him. The hunters were in utter surprise in what came through it: the snarls of twelve creeping Xenomorphs and two Dual sword wielding red masked demons called Dreamrunners.

"That's…!" Azulija spoke but fell short of the impossible than just happened.

Amazarak grinned with his forked tongue flickering between his lips. "I took the liberty of calling in a few pets for you to play with."

With a snapped of his fingers the Xenos ready in a stalking crawl while the Dreamrunners vanished through their golden mirror-like portals beginning the onslaught. Amazarak disappeared through a veil of shadow for it was time to observe what Son of Sparta is capable of.

With a swoosh and a fluttering of swords Dante blocked the buzz saw strike but before strike would could there was a 'snap' of the fingers everything was still in time, again. Blue plasma from the casters hover inches from the targeted Xenomorphs. The Xenomorph jaws were spend open with drool slung about as they lunged. Dante saw Lucifel walked and crossed his arms.

"Dante Dante Dante, when are you going to learn that you have to be creative with your discipline and style?"

Dante lowered his sword and got ready to listen. Hopeful as to whether this info is helpful or utterly unless.

They gave you a cause now it time for reaction. Feel what they are about to do Dante. They would only attack with standards before using the opportune moment to use their teleport slashes. When they are about to activate it – React to it! One of the keys to having an advantage in battle is how you react to a situation.

'Snap'

The blow of the dual blades on Rebellion burst as they deadlocked. Dante pushed the blade upward before jerking down sending the Dreamrunner swords to the ground before a flash and the demon was surprise to see world spinning before seeing its own knees drop and fall over, headless.

Utilizing an acrobatic fight style Kujhade combine blade strikes and kicks before leaping with a twist behind the Hard-Meat before doing a finishing move. Azulija swung before seeing the Dreamrunner teleport here and there before she fired plasma bolts at the chest which caused it to 'break' in half.

Dante flipped backwards in the air firing bullets as the Dreamrunner defected them with relative ease, falling into Dante's trap. Taking Rebellion like a spear and throwing it to crossing point to the dreamrunner's blades its defence was shattered snapping his fingers to perform Quicksilver casting everything in black and white he grabbed his blade midair and with a slash and landing on the ground the Dreamrunner fell apart in diagonal halves.

Dante then stood up and gasped as Amazarak seized his throat and jammed a sacrificial dagger into Dante's chest. "Do not worry; be at rest, I did miss the good spot in your chest." Amazarak hissed before the dagger glowed and began suck out particular power. Dante screamed as it felt like he was being sucked to the outside through the ribcage. With a laugh Amazarak made Dante hover in the air as he pulled out the dagger with such a 'pop' it made the Nephilim jolt in a shiver.

"Well well I just stole a power that power of yours that allows you to create a temporary dimensional time rift."

Dante coughed as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh yes! But don't worry I will put it to good use. You see I am a scientist of sorts and it's my job to experiment with what interesting things I encounter. Your power of time has a use for an idea I have. Let's hope my noble steed can survive it. As for you - fair is fair. I will replace your time power with another power entirely. But first guess what it is.

"A … A sword up your ass and … my fist down your … throat?" Dante managed to squeeze out as blood trickled from his grin.

"Oh, sssssooooo close!" the fallen angel's serpent tongue flickered out. "But why spoil the fun in just telling you. You will see yourself.

With a jolt of electricity going up and down his veins Dante gritted his teeth as he tried to resist and he nearing exploded. The only thing he could do to prevent any more of this pain is what he hate most. . .

Then there was a flash of light darken light when Dante's eyes turned burning red and purple as he rage began to spill. The Flash caused Amazarak to let go. What he put in Dante was about to engulf everything in explosion. The fallen angel smiled and retreated through a portal. Azulija called out to Dante light as her mask's photoreceptors focused on him holding himself up with smoke rising off his back.

Lucifel approached but stopped to see that the nephilim still lived after all that. Even now the Archangel was impressed. But amazement was far from Dante mind, if anything he was angry. Dante opened his eyes to see the dirt on the ground and for that view was just fine, he felt violated. Robbed.

He heard the footsteps of two people. He didn't want to look at them. all they would have see is rage in his eyes. Hate.

"Dante what is it? " Azuljia asked with concern.

"I'm … fine, I'm just taken aback a bit. That's all." Dante responded standing to his feet. The red fire died away as he calmed down.

Just like real fires they can spread and incinerate if he is not careful. Spread – and rise.

Nighttime fell over the planet and the nocturnal beast started their prowl for food. To escape any who seek the three as food they took refuge in a small cave. The glow of blue and aqua cast a surreal light upon the floors and walls, coupled with the cave dwelling insects with their own bioluminescence it anyone in a sleepy mood. Though sleeps had not fall over their minds. Dante was sitting at mouth of the cave keep watch for whatever may stalk in the night. Encountering something he's use to is one thing but a new planet with God-knows-what that roars, shrieks, howls and caws and not see them is another. And these tree-like mushrooms would make any lunatic-on-the-grass-bizarre hippie see pretty colors for a fortnight straight!

Lucifel walked over into Dante's field of version and crossed his arms as he looked down at him. Dante had to admit that Lucifel was as tall as any the players in the NBA through he knew not that he may or may not be taller. For an archangel he is skinny but doesn't appear weak. The same can probably be said for himself. He may be thin but his is athletic thin with muscles that were a result of his harsh life.

"Do ever think of returning to Earth?" Lucifel asked Dante when he put away his touch phone and crossed his arms.

"Maybe. As long as I can leave and go out here in space." Dante said.

"Well a ship is in order then. And no I don't think the yautja would let you take one to Earth."

"I may not agree totally on their society on hunting humans for sport."

"Humans are the most dangerous game and you know that."

"That's is not an excuse to mount a human head on their walls like that guy from 'The Most Dangerous Game.' book."

"That's interesting coming from the man who's now 'Earth's Protector'. Speaking of which how do you plan on this crusade. Fifthy years have passed since limbo's collapse and you still look the same ever since you hair turned white. You may not age, or age rather very slowly, but this is the realm of time outside of eternity where the God and His throne of power and grace resides. Time marches on."

Lucifel had a point how was the immortal Dante the demon killer going to help Earth stand the test of time.

"I always wanted can open a devil hunting business where I can help mankind with the demon hordes on Earth."

Lucifel stared and blinked before putting his pointer to his mouth in deep thought of the idea.

"That's not a bad idea. Not bad at all."

Upon returning to her office within the clan ship Azulija made an entry in her journal she design for the hunt. And except from the entry reads:

_. . . Despite this he was able to hunt with us. When the morning came and we rose I directed them to go to the coordinates I designated. I would observe them each at a time. My daughter has excel in the offensive form I taught her, but when the indigenous warriors used a strong attach she needs to use a stronger defense to block the blows that would come. Perhaps I would be prime to have her studies the martial forms that balance defense and offence inherently._

_Dante would be no exception to this training exercise. He has said knows how to use a pole arm and has even demonstrated proudly. Through he may have knowledge of such things he is easily distracted as he is focused. . ._

_. . . I observed Dante as he faced the prey. He's elegant, calculated, and chilling in his fighting. I really didn't see the warrior throwing his axe only to have Dante knock it back to him with his sword which struck his head. The blade Dante wields is intriguing; Claymore in design but when I offer to see it – it almost ways nothing but it cuts like steel. Very similar in design on how we make some our bladed weapons. Dante maybe Blooded but to earn my trust he must prove it. He may tell what his but everyone has secrets. Like the other power he displayed when he was alone. His body became what I could only describe as a outline of a dark energy, maybe dark matter itself just a guess. He the roar and he seem to leap forward and pounced on the warriors. Driving his sword 'Rebellion' into the heart of the enemy chests. His speed seems as lightning as all they could do is block before he breaks the defenses and finishes them. He growled and howled as if the moon was full. I zoom in with the mask's vision that allows me to see the color spectrum. His eyes were gold with cat-like slits before turning round and returning to his light blue/gray color. It was unclear rather that was his own power or something that serpent monster did to him while in his clutches, there a sign of a war of power within him. I would be wise to watch him and have tabs be kept on him. Such thing he has is unique to him. I have wondered would his assistance in the Yautja Prime's current problems. I will see what the sovereign believes what would be the best course of action._

Azulija final save her entry before leaving her administrative center.

Dante watched a starry cluster of red orange and yellow go past at a steady pace as the clan ship. Days after challenging fight on Earth he would just watch the stars and the engorged full moon in all it lunar spender. He then had a crazy thought: the fact that he has the ability learn new powers for him to use in battle. Normally the full scope of any new power would be instantaneous – and then there were some that he is still unlocking as he works hard at it.

Perhaps they are of greater magnitude?

Dante then sensed a presence about come enter into this area. He clenched his fist popping the air bubble in his knuckles and finger joints. He was ready for anything that would come through that door with or without the intension to kill him. The door hissed opened and Dante snapped his head around to see Azulija walking causal toward him. Even though she seems friendly he had absolutely no reason to trust, let alone, kill her. But like some many before he will show his fangs when provoked.

"Enjoying the view?" Azulija clicked on reaching him. Dante turned around to return to what he was doing.

"Yeah."

"They are indeed a beautiful site. I remember one when I first went to space many ages ago. It was a dangerous nebula of crimson and bits of blue that sparked from cloud to cloud in a dance of discharged energy."

"So I guess that would make you really old right Methuselah?"

"Well sei-i. Who was this Methuselah you called me?"

Dante paused with a mouth slightly open with no answer until Lucifel tapped on the window from outside, floating, and put his flat touch phone against the glass. He wanted Dante to read . . . to her.

"Methuselah was recorded in the sacred texts as the only human on Earth to live 1000 thousand years."

"1000 years! He probably look like a large bony grasshopper at that age." Azulija chuckled lightly at the thought of a ooman living that long.

"Well, I wager old age then isn't like old age now. With the wrinkles, slow steady movement, and to smack their lips together like they're a turtle."

"Turtle, turtle.." Lucifel's phone showed a dog saying that quote from the Master of Disguise movie. Dante looked in a different direction before he laughs out loud – With no sound coming out of the vacuum of space – making him look crazy.

"A Yautja who lives that long would make a lot of trophies and offspring." Azulija rested against the railing to take in the nebula.

Dante eyes began to hood as an unnoticeable smirk appeared and disappeared on his face.

Not to start with a sour note Azulija wanted to ask the question that Dante would perk up like a hunting hound tusks when the flesh food is coming.

"Do you want to spar?

Dante turned to look at her with a 'Jiminy Cricket' smile of a sort before he sensed something across the void of space.

"What is it?" Azulija asked by his sudden awareness.

"The 'Bad-bloods' stuck again. . . . "

Across the vast stellar ocean on a Yautjan colony world a battle was underway. The Yautja armed forces have tracked down the raiding by these Bad-bloods to a jungle that seen some heavy action. More or less the local yautjan enforcers trying to stop them and failed; Corpses lying on the jungle floor burned, bloody and nearly unrecognizable.

"Blazers . . ." the commander commented knee to inspect the fallen.

Blazers were the military grade warriors like the Hydra that would be deployed to the frontlines or sent forth to clean up the leftovers when the enemy resistance is on the verge of being eliminated.

"How can thou tell, my lord?" the lieutenant inquired.

"Scorch marks along the tree trucks." The commander commented point at the trees with the marks.

"Amazing! The Bad-bloods have the Blazer weapons in their arsenal."

"Hmm right."

"But if it's a Blazer that did this - why is the jungle itself not ablaze?"

The commander turned and tackled the lieutenant to the ground as a blade swooshed over them and boomeranged around back to a thrower. Both rose to their feet to see a humanoid in a black cloak twirling a double ended javelin that spark with electricity.

"This one has to be the leader." The commander comment silently.

With a toss of his wrist the cloak was thrown to the side reveal more of the being. The head and body grey with long black bread hair reaching down in his cloak. The features were as alien as it gets: a curved snout, long rectangular ears, and a thin forked tail, with sprouted fur tufts in an inverted arrow shape. The only thing clothing him was dark golden rimmed wristlets and a deep crimson sarong that showed his large canine feet.

He was correct on that assumption that this creature was the leader. What he didn't know was that while the enemy forces were engaging the colonies defenders there was no one here to assist the leader.

Then again to the invaders… their Master doesn't need assistance when he steps on the battlefield. In a effort to make certain they gain another planet as a foothold the master will personally oversee the battle an only enter in when victory is nigh.

Brawlers roared their battle cry and charged in the defense with the enemy advancing stopping with the yautja infantry moving toward them. Through the binoculars the general surveyed the battlefield like a chess board before giving the orders.

"Divebomb the infantry before blasting their positions. Only I give the signal open fire all guns, understood."

"Yes sir." The infantry man bowed with his fist to his chest in salute.

The supreme leader hand began to blaze with red fire as he ran to the yautja commander who readied his broadsword. The blade struck his opponent's hands but it didn't sever it – not even a scratch. With a offensive style he began; with a diagonal swing and curving over sparks few as the enemy defected the slashes with the palms before swing to the chest which the enemy caught before the yautja push with force that causing the fight to be pushed back to a tree. The leader grabbed the blade and spun shoving it into the tree before elbowing the yautja and delivering a combination of punches and kicks that caused his ears to ring, and grabbed his mask and ripped with off causing light to burn his thermal see eyes and his throat constricting as claws seized it before he its voice:

"What do you fear?"

With a turning of his head he examined the bloody yautja. For a battlemaster he doesn't wished to give up as he felt his iron grip struggling with the arms pinning him down.

The raptor class ships came in wall formation as they circled before dive down with the first targets in sight. The brawlers took cover for the bombardment. Green heavy lasers fired before two emerald torpedoes fired in short bursts as the swoop over. The debris exploded and rain in the air as they crafts stormed past to deliver the second payload to the yautja defensive positions. Some Brawlers screamed as there they were flung through the air to be dead on impact of returning to the ground.

The team leader gave his squad the ok as the resume the charge making sure to turn on their cloaking devices. Strength and honor was their creed as they sprinted.

The general came out the tent of the war table smiled it was time.

"Lady Sekhmet bombing runs are finshed."

The tall lion-headed warrior goddess decked in gold battle armor turned around with while licking her large fangs from the cup of her favorite drink – blood harvested from her dying enemies. With smirked her eye burned red by her bloodthirst that knows no bounds.

"Burn 'em all!" she roared with her warscythe raised in the air.

The troops heard her echoing warcry heeding it with fear and with feverish hast their laid a barrage across the battlefield with everything with artillery in its forte. Almost at the same time the artillery fire plasma and concussion shell through the air pounding the ground around the defenses. Yautja were flung shot up and blow apart. The slaughter was appalling in the commanders eyes as he float in the air with his captor who had his claws around the back to the front forcing him to watch.

"Watch … watch … watch and drink it in. This is how the Yautja end. Everything from Humans to the Engineers will fall before the might of the **Hyksos.**"

The Commader watch with horror as he stretched forth his arm out as if to take his brothers and sisters in arms hands as they burn where they were struck down by a warrior in golden armor. With a roar she set more on fire before running them through.

"What are you?" The Commader asked in defeat wait for the Black Warrior to claim him.

"You have information I need. Take him prisoner and keep him alive, he may try to take his own life in a suicidal honor!"

The sound of a roar afar off echoed through the wind.

"I am the one who brings the storms. I am he who brings order to chaos – and chaos to the established order. I am the Eternal King of the sands of ancient Egypt. I am the Lord of the Hyksos. I am . . . Set."

Setesh drop the commander who turn head over heels until he landed in the talons of a mighty machine beast as it fire up it thrusters and flapped with the sound jet trailing behind it.

That world was lost the commander knew this. His heart greatly saddened as he saw the battlefield beneath him; Fire and death everywhere. The bodies of loyal hunters and soldiers that died protecting the colony

_Azulija my beloved,_ he thought since this is the end, _I have failed._

The vision faded and Dante blinked to find himself still at the observation hall with Azulija bend down to see if he was alright. He look up at her as he straight out his back with a *pop*.

"What was wrong?" she asked.

Dante shook his head. "I think had a vision."

"What did you see?"

"An invading force has taken a colony of yours. I saw a battlefield. Explosions around me and dead yautja littered it. That was basically it - I did not see who or what of importance. But I know when a battle is lost."

Just then Azulija communicator beeped and she answered.

"Yes?"

"Lady Azulija we have are receiving a message from the Empress she seeks your audience."

"I make haste."

"I'm sorry." Dante raised his head to see the star again before he leaves the deck.

After a half hour the clan leader exited the transmission chamber. She shook her head. The news was bad. She lifted her eyes to see her family members and Dante waiting.

"The Empress gave me the news. Yautja colony world, Koir, have fallen to Bad-bloods. Or at least there were some among the invading forces. But who or what commands them is unknown."

All were silent.

"Ooman homeworlds and or major powers are being underattack by these forces that carry no banner before them."

"So who are they? Are they Oomans, Yautja, Engineers, who?"

Azulija just shook her head. An answer lost on her. In spite of this she dismissed her family members who all left except for Dante whose arms were crossed and his eyes showed deep thought.

"In that vision I saw the enemy soldiers. Some were Yautja but some were tall men in black armor with horns curving back and eyes of icy blue, I saw them clash with the colony . . . whatever they are they are after something. That I am sure of.

"We need more information and soon. But in the meantime I think I need to relax and punch something. Why don't you come with me?"

Dante shrugged "Alright lead the way." And followed the clan leader behind.

⃝=================================================================================⃝

**Author's notes: Will looks like war will be knocking on Dante's door soon. Setesh and his legendary Hyksos have return., *Gasp!*. With the warrior goddess Sekhmet as one of generals, *GASP!*.**

**Control your gasps you know the elevation this theater sits on! Oh waited minute isn't that divinity statue Dante levels up at LOOKS like Sekhmet?**

***GAAAASSSSPPPP!***

**Critics drop dead.**

"**Uh-oh."**

**Statler and Waldorf watch from their theater box:**

"**Warzones. Critics dropping dead. Maybe we should leave before something worst happens." Waldorf comment on what he witnessed.**

"**I would like to see some other people leave the show." Statler replied.**

"**Who?" Waldorf asked.**

"**ME." Statler answered**

**The two laughed as the audience laughed at their punch line.**

**Well do you guys think that the divinity statue in the classic DMC looks like Sekhmet the ancient Egyptian goddess of Warfare? Does that mean he had an attraction to non-human females from the beginning with the classic DMC series and we didn't put two and two together. Hmm?**

**I think of writing and/or artwork featuring Furry females, Yautja Sangheili and other alien females, orc females. As well as WARFRAME stuff.**

**Once I get Garry's Mod and Souce Filmmaker up and running smoothly.**

**I have a profile on DeviantArt, , , and and on Youtube you can watch me VLFBERHTwolf for anything in the future.**

**Please don't forget to review. Until next chapter. ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH – 15**

Dante walks down the corridors see the hunters to the dojo ordered by Azulija, though along the way he passes a lot of hunters on their way to their destinations. They see him and gave looks of respect or scour or hatred or fear but like any hunter who has made a name for himself they left him alone. When he turned the corner he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Softly echoing through the halls was a . . . voice. The laughter of children, with great joy as they played.

"How does it feel, son of Sparta, to have your family be turned to dust in the wind."

Dante bumped into an Enforcer who clicked an excuse me as he went around him. Whatever that voice was the case he his 'Guardian Angel' who was slurping as red slushy walk on throught the dojo entrance.

The training hall, which the word from the Yautjan language is "Kherite", was actually nine smaller ones in a three-by-three grid pattern. The sound of someone hitting the floor made Dante realize the floors weren't padded all leaving those who lay on the somewhat warm floor at it mercy as pain surge through their bodies. The training hall itself was dim much like the rest of the ship save for the light sources that were these 3Diminsional bright honey combed lamps that were located on the cornersw, sides and crosspoints of the entire dojo. Dante adjusted his eyes using his power to cast everything in a light bluer shade causing some further illumination. Seeing Azulija walked beside him as they entered. Dante looked at the those who were under the tutelage of a master demonstrating what they were taught in order to be taught further. Next he saw two who were engaged in free-style sparring, muscles rippling and ripping as the blocks blows and kicks were exchanged with speed like a viper.

Dante though it was an accident or just a stroke of ill luck. When he passed a hunter practicing a martial form he blinked on awe as she leaped in the air and spun like a buzzsaw delivering a devastating axe-kick to combat AI shattering its circuitry. With it smoking on the ground the hunter turned to walk over to the control console to bring out another when she stopped at the sight of – him.

"Ooman. . ." Was her only reply.

"Crazy Blood." Was his only response.

Dante walked few steps before nodding his head in acknowledgement before moving on.

Hulij-bpe Thwei snorted like a bull as her rival passed on. Though he was scum to her and though she could kill him and take his skull – the idea was completely abandoned. The struggle they had priory showed her that even him an ooman, in the sense of being Earth-born but not of the dominant species that reigns on it, can go toe-toe with a female of her species. The female the strongest of both genders and can even kill an armed Yautja male unarmed.

But yet she heard her conscience telling her that despite him being Earthborn and having this strange power and having a maw of smartass – she was content to live and let live. Even to this day she is puzzled by this choice.

Dante caught up with Azulija and saw Lucifel sitting cross-legged talking on his touch phone. In all his years in knowing about angels he never thought they could such devices on their plane of existence.

After Lucifel was finished turned to Dante as he approached. Dante tapped the side of his head to convey that he wanted to ask Lucifel two questions but through the mind in order to have discretion in the people around them.

"_Lucifel since you're my guardian angel and all that. Let me ask you about those serpents I fought and killed in the clan's trials."_

"Ah yes kiande amedha as the Yautja call them, the Humans call the Xenomorphs due to their appearance and biology. They are one of the most infestation minded beings in the galaxy. A real force to be reckoned with; those you fought were the warrior class of the hive. . ."

"_You mean to tell me that there are more of those cretins crawling around?!"_

"Oh Yes. The Xenomorphic hive is one of the species that have spread far and wide infesting planets then and now in both small and large hordes. The Yautja have been hunting them for sport and sending 'cleaners' to stop a out of control infestion. Like I remember with a US team was sent to Antarctica to find what they think is a ruin of a lost civilization but real was a place of trials. One hunter fell to a Xenomorph Queen while fighting alongside a human female name Lex. When they took him abound to have an honored funeral a chestburster, which is the larva stage of the Xenomorphs, ripped out of his chest it slipped away and grew to full size adult and caused the ship to fall and crash in northwestern America."

Dante shrugged at the thought of one of those beasts causing a ship full of armed to the teeth aliens.

"_I find that hard to believe. One of those would die if they met any of these guys."_

"This was no ordinary Xeno of the Hive. This is what the Yautja call an "Abomination".

"_How."_ Dante asked knowing the answer would be ominous.

The Xenomorphic hive is unique. When the facehugger . . ."

"_Why do the names that sound like something from Little Shop of Horrors?"_

"Because, for number one, they do what the name suggests. The facehugger leaps and raps its tail about the neck and the spider-like leg cling to onto the head as an embryonic chestburster goes done the subject's throat. May I continue if you have no further explanations?"

Dante nodded.

"As I was saying . . . When the facehugger leaps, clings and injects the chestburster inside the host it begans to grow into the ideal larva stage with the hives genetic code as in addition the DNA of the host. Everything from aspect to vocal sounds to even special abilities and in rare cases – powers – are all translated into that single Xenomorphs being. This Hybrid of Yautja and Xenomorph has killed many beings across the galaxy. Each one that kills by a certain total causes it to molt and shed with aspect modified and it strength increased. One was recorded to be powerful enough to kill its hive Queen who is larger than most. Cool right?"

"Very. . ."

"The Yautja had to mobilize quickly. By trapping and taking it to a barren yet sparsely populated planet they engaged in it for two years before it was brought down."

"_One verses and army. Sounds like me on some days."_

"It was exciting but sad to see that many die. It one thing like that to happen but I wonder what would a Xenomorph like if it was the result of you, Dante."

"_What?"_

"Yeah your type of Nephilim may resemble humans one way or another but you and you elder brother Vergil are a pure spirit beings thanks to your Mother and Father. And the Angelic and Demonic powers combined in you plus the powers you gained along the way – I just wonder."

"DANTE, COME OVER HERE!" Azulija called after Dante which jogged on ahead with Lucifel casually walking after him.

Suddenly Lucifel 'sphone started beeping and he answered the call from The Man Upstairs.

"Hey."

. . . .

"Well Dante has been enjoying his time here . . . But he is at odds about them and way of life."

. . . .

"Really? Do you really think that he could do that? I mean he would love to keep the will of their parents alive."

. . . .

"I hope Vergil comes to his senses. Dante and his mother Eva need him back."

. . . .

"Sparta? Well last time I visited that place he was still chain and tortured. Interesting that the Prince of Darkness banished him to a place far and barren. My best guess is that if he sent him back to Hell Sparta could break free by drawing strength from the abyss."

. . . .

"Even so - how he broke free is a mystery. One that you, with you All Seeing Eyes, won't tell me but you would want me to report back to you."

. . . .

"Yes Lord. I will tell Dante to ask Azulija to "Hunt on an Edge of sanity". I just hope The Four will play nice with him – given that their first task as servants to the Charred Counsel and You personally."

. . . .

Lucifel nodded as God gave the final part to the orders "Okay, talk to you later. . . " the Archangel pressed the button and ended the call.

Meanwhile Dante had reached Azulija who was standing with two swords that were a sort of katana but with a straight blade and the tip resembled a scorpion's sting.

Azulija the clan leader now questions the young Blooded warrior she welcome into her brood, for there is a issue she needs brought forth. She offered him to sit on a mat in front of her which he did. "Do you have a life-mate waiting back on the Terra?" she began.

Dante merely shook his head.

"Do you have consort?"

_Must be the term for girlfriend._

"Not for some odd years." He responded truthfully.

"Do you have offspring?" she asked which caused Dante to feel uncomfortable.

"Not at the moment no . . . why the personal questions?"

Dante asked a question back and Azulija simple offered they sit on the floor. Asking questions of lifemates, girls and offspring; boy you she really cuts through stuff.

"For the Yautja and Oomans are similar in some ways one of the ways we differ are the rutting seasons. Humans are observed to be in heat . . . well, all the time! We on the other hand are only in heat on a season that is actually coming soon."

"Oh, that sounds intriguing." Dante comment while for some reason saw something flash in his mind. He blinked a few times to get his mind out the gutter.

"Well, maybe. Both of our genders will give off a musk that will signify pure aggression. Females can emit this when in estrus. Others can smell this while it's almost unnoticeable to humans."

"I don't smell anything." Dante comment with a twitch of his nose like a rabbit. "But know this – if I wish for a mate I shall seek one, but if not . . ." Dante eyes began to glow like embers to a tormenting memory of Kat dying in his arms.

The two were silent for a few minutes. Dante looked over Azulija's features; her hide was dark as midnight with blue patterns that seem to be in conjunction with the blue tattoos that on all four limbs and decorating her exposed abdominals. His curiosity increased as he thought of one Yautja in mind.

"Do you know where Kujhade is?"

"What you mean no?! He has weaken your empire before, using his corpse as a catalyst for your plans is doomed to fail."

Seth began preparations to raise the captured specimen out of stasis until they were interrupted by the fallen angel Belial, bringer of Temptations and eater of corpses. His massive girth and horrid stench crept out his armor as he lumbered toward them with his obese tits jiggling and his vile trident with the inscription: "_thou are poor for naught_".

Hyksos guards pointed their weapons at the intruder but Belial snarled as he was readied himself to kill. The quarrel would have begun until Seth commanded the guards to stand down and Lucifer gave a glare that caused the principality to cower whimpering as he knelt before his tyrannically master.

"I see you moved after passing the damned out of your bowels." Seth replied dryly as he returned to work. ". . . And to answer your sudden outburst . . . The traitor may have done me wrong but he will now serve us. Even I believe in second chances."

"Why are you allying yourself with Set?"

"He and I are a lot alike in our backgrounds."You should be dead." Belial growled.

Seth turned around pressed a button open the stasis pod. "You should know better now; I was a child then and the rest of my infant siblings were spared because we were innocent."

"You don't seem innocent now." Belial spat.

Set memories of him killing thousands, cutting his brother Osiris in twelve pieces, revealing in harem of slave, dominating Horus in his sleep, and poking out his left eye. "No I'm not. Everything I have done was for the path to reclaim my birthright. And it continues HERE." The a cloaked man walk up beside Seth and they began to chant in a very ancient tongue waving their hand as the power build and they blast the stasis being in blue lightning. "Focus! The barrier he put on himself before going under stasis is strong. It will take all our strength to breach." Seth said to his assistant as they ventured into the slumbering mind. Everything was gray and wispy and full of shadows and the gates to the core were closed. With a heave of a mighty blast they splintered the gates and rushed inside. The courtyard awaited them with an army of statues that slumbered in defense of the core. The evil duo walked forth with the chilling sounds of voices breathing as if they were sick or dying. Suddenly the magical energy flashed on the ones that were in the front row. They stood with their spears and shields at the ready.

Outside as all present watched in earnest. The priests of Seth turned to see a stranger enter through the. Upon his approach the bowed their head in respect: "We priests greet you. Your father is deep in work with his latest project, my lord Anubis." The jackal-headed god and chief of mummification stood as wait for the ritual operation to finish.

Dante enter the familiar corridors of the ship he first arrived in. following the sound of metal and cut by a high powered laser. He turned into a doorway to see Kujhade bent over here a large work table at the center of the crafting room. The sound of the laser sizzling through metal seemed to be over any other sound that would be heard. Dante crouched low and began to sneak up behind her aiming to surprise her. With an easy going pace as one bare foot touched and rolled from ball to heel before repeating the same process until he saw her raise her head inspecting her work. Dante froze in his place before having an idea to abandon the whole thing and just say 'What's up?' for all he cared.

"Are you making something special for me?"

Kujhade then returned to the as the light of the laser work gleamed of the metal walls. Dante stood up straight and leaned as far as he could to the area of her hearing senses and gave a delicate whisper.

Kujhade lifted her head up and turned around and gave as smile as she rubbed his head.

"Your hair is getting longer, Dante."

Dante just gave a happy grunt as he moved his head out of the attack of her knuckles.

"So I have – noticed." Dante respond blowing a few strand out of his eyes.

"Well this," She said holding up a thick piece of metal, "is part of the repairs to my safe door that you melted." Dante gave a sour face. I did not melt your door I just made an opening so I can retrieve my rightful property."

"You are starting to sound like my young brother Dachande. He is fussy when any of us touch his stuff."

Dante looked at the metal she was working with and was impressed in her work. "Do you need help?"

"That is all right . . . "

"No it's not I messed up something of your and it is my job to fix it. Even if I have to fight you for it." He said with a smile and Kujhade chuckle. The process to pain staking work to make – now it will take torrent to get the repairs finished. But once you get use to the fact that a high powered laser is in your hands your mind becomes strangely at ease. The red light shines in his eyes as Kujhade guided him where to make the welding. The metal burning certainly gave a bad but intoxicating fume.

Once it was finished two hunters lean against the wall, the task was done and the two wished to rest but Dante sensed someone running, running as if death was not far behind. Someone called forth Dante out of her ship. It was an Enforcer, sent to oversee a duel that was postponed until the warrior Dante injured recovered.

So the wretch finally got up.

The court where he embarrassed the warrior had a smaller crowd than before, but that didn't mean those from before weren't here. Dante saw Jingo the mother of Falkuub in the stands. As Falkuub was pacing back and forth like an eager lion wait for meat to be thrown at him while in the cage. He was ready. He was able.

When Dante ventured closer and saw Falkuub eye he knew the outcome of this duel before it becomes.

The enforcer gave the ground rules; this was to be a fair fight though both what they already have – no tricks no weapons skill-on-skill alone. Falkuub nodded, Dante shrugged, and the Enforcer paused and signaled them to start.

Falkuub was the first to move and swung landing a punch square in Dante's face sending the Nephilim backwards on the ground. Dante lifted himself up only to have a foot to his chest feeling his ribs crack on impact. Falkuub continue the batter without even letting up. Dante began to bleed out of his mouth lifted his head from the ground to see Azulija with a worried look on his face. Dante just grinned with blood covering his teeth. Falkuub lifted him up and looked him in the eye. "Why do you not fight?" he said.

Dante just lifted his head from the side and popped a bone painfully in or out of place.

"See, you started with my head. The victim gets all fuzzy and I can't feel any of the blows."

"You will respect me as your superior."

"I have a real issue with people thinking themselves more superior than good 'ol me." Dante's face lit up suddenly.". . . And you took a bath! I really can't smell you now."

Dante then discombobulate by smacking his free hands on his opponent flat ear holes under the dreadlocks causing him to go backwards until Dante grabbed his wrist twisted around and flipped him over his back. The force was surprising though the hunter was trained to work in conditions when great force was applied. Dante block the swings before tripping him up and slamming the yautja to the ground. He grabbed his head and banged it against the ground. One for the money – two for the show – three to get ready. . .

Dante struck his hand to the throat before grabbing the dreadlock s and hold him on the ground with his foot. He grabbed the head and pulled back – way back. The Yautja's arms clawed at Dante's arms cutting through the skin. He was hooking onto the arm. Dante growled as he's flesh began to peel. He began to flash memories in his mind as fuel. Holding his mother dead body, Vergil about to die from Dante's sword through a rage fueled devil trigger, and finally him screaming with tears of rage as Kat was killed before his eyes.

_I'm never near and I'll never rest._

_You can tear the heart from my chest._

_I'll make you see what I do best_

_As you seethe as you breathe you very last breath._

Music helps with your feelings sometimes. Dante exhaled loudly, jerking both his hand away from Falkuub as he fell to the ground, dead.

This was a duel and according to the yautja a duel is to the death.

Dante fell to the side looking start up into nothing. Jingo then came and stood looking down at the victor over her son. She was not angry at the Earthborn but she wished her son had more common sense.

"No parent should see their children die. You should not have come here." Dante turned to the female.

"You're not like those who are proud to do so."

"I know that pain to well. You lost a son – I lost my mother. I … I didn't to do it."

"But you had no choice. Law is the law."

"I may hate many laws anywhere but I see what it all is without it. Laws don't separate us from the animals because the animals are with us under our dominion. The laws separate us from those who want do us harm."

"Hold do I know you not of evil, a monster?"

"True monsters don't want to fight . . . they want to live in peace." Dante looked her in the eyes. "My mother was murdered by someone who reveled in it. I didn't want to kill you son, not even in a fair fight. But to acquire what I want to face who I'm yet to face again – I must do want must be done."

Jingo felt his hand on her ankle like a small animal sitting at the master's feet. She then placed a rectangle object in his hand and disappeared.

Dante limb slightly to Kujhade whipping his mouth free from the blood. But then fell forward and she caught him. With fear for his safe she rushed quickly with him in her arms to a healer. She then notices as everything slowed to a crawl Dante's wounds began to heal and close up with the blood evaporating off him. She forgot he could do that.

When someone can take punishment like that then maybe they are perhaps . . . extraordinary.

**Two hours later, Nighttime on the clan ship.**

The Dante eyes slowly open to a dark room with a soft cool colored light source casting shadows on him. He shifted briefly until he'd notice he was in a black cloth undergarment and he was on a very large bed. This bed I mean was Texas king-size big – put for them. Dante sat up and noticed it was on the ground with a high edge rimming the square bed like a . . . bed for a lion! A warm claw reached and touch his shoulder gently that almost startled him.

"You're awake."

"Kujhade." Dante groaned out.

"Are you well?" She asked.

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"You're in my room."

Dante noticed that Kujhade had been lying, watching beside him as he rested. She sat up when he awoke and Dante got the shadowy view of her topless form. Like a demigoddess with muscles in her limbs that were thick and smooth rather than the look the muscles about to exploded at any moment. Her breasts were big on a medium scale and perky for her weight class as a warrior and not so big that it would be ridiculous in some perverts movie, just strong and natural. All this was covered by the reptilian-like skin that had short 'horns ' and large scales lining the head crest, horizontally on the shoulder and arms, on a pattern on the legs.

"What is it? Kujhade." inquired curiously as Dante stared at her.

"Oh, nothing." He said and turned away.

"Oh, something." Lucifel said popping in the room.

Kujhade clicked a device causing the room to be brighter.

"Either you say it or I'll nudge it into her thoughts like an email to the thoughts." Lucifel warned with a smile.

Clearing his throat to not sound hoarse, "I think you're features are … interesting. It similar but altogether different from human females. . . "

"You think I'm desirable?" She inquired.

"A warrior like me has an open mind when it comes to woman, therefore I will never be constricted or limited. So what do you think?" Dante purred as he crawled forward like a predatory panther with his eyes half-closed.

"Well you are appealing for . . . whatever you are. But if you want to be with a yautjan this season you must prove you yourself. There is a free sparring match at the clanship's onboard arena; perhaps you can attract some by showing your strength. Come on."

After a few minutes of hallways and elevator ride later the doors open to the vast circler arena in the upper level of the clan ship. A shallow pit was litter with weapons and blood in spots and guards lined up around the top decked in with spears and medium armor. Even in the best of arena's the enforcer class is not far away.

The two went up to a desk where they are to be register in teams by a grizzly rust colored ancient with white dreadlock direct the gladiators after they were outfitted with a colored gauntlet of the teams. Dante was on the red team while Kujhade was on the purple team. Both nodded for good sportsman ship and split off to where the teams were situated. Each of the teams consists of six members ranging from Blooded to Elites. When they saw Dante waking to them up the seats one spoke out in remembrance of him.

"It's you…" a Yautja greeted with familiarity the made Dante cock an eyebrow.

That . . . that is the guy from my first hunt. The one who survived with me. The nephilim thought.

The male's hide was a molted green speckled with lighter green spots running along the edges of his upper body. He has a few scratches on his chest, from what Dante could gather, was obtained on a hunt several cycles ago.

"Err . . . it is I . . . whoever you are." Dante said with awkwardness upon not know the name.

"It's me, from our first chiva, don't you know my name?" the young blooded inquired hoping the male ooman remembers.

"Of course I remember," Dante lied, "It is a name that could not be forgotten from that unforgettable trial. It's on the tip of my tongue, it's . . . it's . . . oh screw it, just tell your name so you people can stop staring at me!" He cursed himself for the flop.

"My name is Yeyinde. If you couldn't remember my name you just needed to ask." Yeyinde answered with clicks and grunts.

Dante crossed his arms and put more weight on his right leg while standing up.

"Don't feel uncomfortable!"

"Why?" Dante rolled his eyes.

"Well normally those gain the most respect and fear from their peers. You have yet to gain a wall full and most of the Clan fears you."

"YA' THINK!?" Dante exclaimed with a creepy wolfish grin and wide eyes and high raised eyebrows."

Yeyinde and the group flinched at the sight of that. Lucifel simple whispered in Dante's ear: "Easy there, Nicolas Cage, You don't know how deep that fear runs."

Dante cleared his throat before apologizing, "I'm sorry. But how deep does it run? From what I've been told you guys prove you worth with strength, honor, trophies and battle, that would cause people to respect one if they excelled in those departments. But I there none here who would be like this while people do not fear them?"

"Well you cause a stir whenever you brawl with whomever. Crazyblood for example would have crushed a male till their eyes pop out."

"Ok then riddle me this is she here to win prizes and such."

"Sei-i."

"No doubt that she would face me here in full force."

"Sei-i."

"Okay then where is she here? I would say hello."

Yeyinde silently gulped and stepped to the side while the rest repeated the action. Dante eyes widened to see one who has drunk a whole bucket of crazy."

"Hulij-bpe Thwei!"

But before anything else Hulij-bpe Thwei walked over and looked Dante in the eye.

"Can't we just talk this over peacefully?" Dante offered with a weak grin.

Lucifel snapped his fingers freezing everything in time. Dante notice as a grey blue layer covered the still action and silent voices or those around him. Lucifel walked from behind Dante and lean to the left of him and rested his arm on the frozen Hulij-bpe Thwei.

"Ask her about the blood she ingested before she was Crazyblood."

"What does blood drinking have to do with it?" Dante rolled his eyes.

"Her name is C-R-A-Z-Y-B-L-O-O-D. Sometimes names aren't given out of thin air. . ."

". . . There is a reason."

"One you will be interested in for day to come. But you may have to ask her later." Lucifel ended the conversation with a snap of his fingers causing everything to resume as normal along with loud buzz sound to signal the start of the competition.

Dante and Hulij-bpe Thwei gave one another a last glare of hatred. They are on the same team, and this is the first time they will fight together for their team to win.

"This will be fun." Dante turned and took a seat.

"This will be a competition to remember."

_**ACROSS LIGHTYEARS OF SPACE . . .**_

The smoke of the ritual rose of the stasis capsule with traces of blue lightning spark from within. Seth watched as his friend in the dark cloak disappearing into the shadows with other matters to tend with. As for the ancient Egyptian god who turned to the stasis capsule, he needed to know if it was successful.

"Can you hear me?"

There was a deadening silence that seemed to rattle the nerves of those closest to the stasis pod. Then a voice answered back, a voice so deep and electronic awoke from the slumber he put himself in.

"Yes, My Master."

"Then come forth. . ."

The sound of a cybernetic body moved and a body rose up. With armored body housing the true form of the specimen which walked up to its master who's eyes with glazed in accomplishment.

"You are Magog." Seth stated with pride.

"I am Magog" the cyborg repeated the master's words.

"You are created to aid the Hyksos." Seth stated again.

"I am created to aid the Hyksos." The cyborg repeated again.

Seth smiled from his droopy face. It was successful. The impossible now stood before him.

Belial disapproved of this action greatly. But if this . . . thing was to betray the interests of The Fallen Angels as it had done so before, Belial will be the first run it through with his trident.

Seth on the other hand knew who Magog was before in times past, treachery would probably still be on his mine if he were to somehow come to his senses. Although the tasks for his creation was a hand – one of which will an ultimate test of loyalty.

Seth's actions from here on out will echo across the stars.

"Vergil it is time for you to claim your destiny, go to the Hyksos. Lord Seth will instruct you and the others further. With your might as the Demon King you will destroy your younger twin brother Dante."

Vergil kneeled before the icy throne in the Circle of Treachery, the furthest point in all of creation from the Divine loving light of God.

"Yes, master." Vergil answered.

"But before you go to the Hyksos – go through this portal, and retrieve the Amulet. The Amulet containing the souls of the ancient Nephilim - your people.

Vergil nodded and rose and headed for the portal, "Oh and please spar the dusty old crow if you can. I'm all for killing old miserable wretches but he will defend that Amulet with his life. So please show the mercy of restraint."

Vergil paused before entering through the shimmering portal. "I won't make any promises." Vergil stated.

"Heh, I know you will, 'cuz I never do" Lucifer stated back with a sick grin.

Vergil stepped through and it closed plunging everything in darkness, and cold.

_Soon Father . . . I will have my freedom . . . the freedom you never gave me._ Lucifer thought to himself knowing God, his creator, was listening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Have you guys guessed who this being is that Seth awaked from slumber?**

**One of you has said that it was Master Chief from Halo series or Sheppard from Mass Effect series.**

**I will proudly say . . . Neither! This character here is one you will never figure out, or see coming.**

**If I told you guys who it is then it won't be fun. It's bad storytelling to tell something this important.**

**But you are all welcome to tell me your guesses. Go on I'm here listen.**

**NEW STORY UPDATE: For those who have followed this story you can also follow my new story: **

**DMC DRAGON MAY CRY: INQUISITION**

**That's right. Its Devil May Cry and Dragon Age Inquisition Crossover. And I'm the first to do it. SCORE FIFTY MORE POINTS FOR OUR AMERICAN TROOPS.**

**Although have seen one or two who have done a Devil May Cry and Dragon Age Inquisition Crossover – but never the way I doing it.**

**I'm doing this Fanfiction like I will do all my fanfictions, being creative while still in the stories canon, the way God indeed.**

**No offence to some fanfictions, but they aren't just living up to what fanfiction are suppose to be. Too many stories with bad storytelling are just – BARF!**

**But if one wants to writes for instance a fanfiction about Lex and Scar or some other female human falling for a male yautja – be my guest, I will not object.**

**FanFiction in general needs more free thinkers rather than those who walk with the crowd.**

**That's just my two cents.**

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CH – 16**

**.**

.  
.

The portal warped and closed behind the Nephilim, and the new demon king, Vergil was he stepped into the snow outfitted with a hooded tattered covering and his upgraded Yamato. The task laid somewhere on this path up the mountain in this frigid world. Ancient with only a handful even know of its existence, let alone among other things connected with its secret. Vergil's his new master gave him orders to find the Keeper of Secrets and force him to hand over the Amulet. Whether or not he will spare the Keeper overall Vergil will nonetheless let the any opponent make the first move. He huffed as he walked through deep snow with the wind howling, whipping past him. it wasn't long before Vergil stopped to the sound of a crow's caw. He looked up to the jagged rocks jutting out of the road's edge and, behold, a vast multitude of crows - A murder of crows.

This number was more than Vergil ever seen before in his life. The sound of their flapping and skin-crawling caws was like a wave of dread to any who hears them, drowning out any thoughts in one's mind until they passed through the blizzard and vanished. This was a clue to the whereabouts of his prey. He could almost taste it as his breathe was a cloud escaping from his lips. He then sited a circle of cut stone and within the circle were these six spikes of ice. As Vergil neared one of them Vergil could make out what appeared to be the remains of a man or rather a warrior incased in ice. He gave it several taps before walking away unaware of empty eye sockets slowly glowing with new life. Vergil turned just in time to block a rough mace and a serrated sword with just the scabbard of Yamato, the frozen undead roared their rage for an opponent after being incased in ice as sentinels.

"Kill him!" the undead captain snarled a battlecry.

Vergil swiped hitting the undead with Yamato's scabbard and the butt-end of the hilt before slashing up and down with lightning precision. With a kick to the side and round kick to the rib cage three more fell without any real effort. That is the style of one who uses a temperature blade. Yamato is a Katana, one of the most ancient noble weapons alive since its creation, wielded by the class Samurai of island nation Nippon, renowned through the ages as one of the ideals of lethality.

A Deadly skill requires a deadly user as the saying goes. Vergil like his younger twin brother Dante use strategy in battle. While Dante is more style and flare Vergil uses discipline, refined, timing. But Vergil and Dante do share something in common: If a fire was lit it will make use the time to burn everything to ashes and cinder.

The undead captain closed in on Vergil with a lumbering behemoth of ice, Vergil to out the small fry no it is time to finish this annoyance. With a shrill the behemoth charged. Vergil sheathed Yamato before drawing it and slashing left, right, up, down, with a diagonal slash before leaping upward out of the way and in between the two. He then swiped the grime of the blade and sheathed it running the back of the blade on the scabbard opening guiding till it fully sheathed . . .

*Click*

Like and fading eagles cry.

The undead captain and the ice behemoth fell into the snow in perfect pieces. The fog itself fell to Yamato power and cleared showing Vergil the citadel if ice and stone. Vergil blasted and bolt of his power and forcing the entrance open as he enter inside silently.

.

.

It was time and the lights over the stand dimmed and solo yautja exited the one of the gladiator gates and stood up straight in the center before turning his attention to VIP throne and judge's table. This yautja was acting as a sort of referee on the arena's floor. He was outfitted in the standard loincloth and fishnet covering with a skull of an animal that indicated it was a raptor. Dante was impressed that they have been hunting since the dinosaurs ruled planet Earth. He even had a fantasy to hunt any dinosaurs in their natural timeline, even if the three Jurassic park and Jurassic World movies inspired him like any awe struck child.

The referee bowed before the Elders and Azulija who were on their thrones to be entertained. They nodded in return and the referee spoke:

"Greeting to all new bloods and seasoned veterans and welcome to the Dome of war, teams will compete in the games from combat to scoring points in the other team's goal. You success and dedication will determine whether your team can fight in the Homeworld's greatest coliseum - Land of a Thousand Warriors – which resides in the capital itself.

The crowd roared with cheered and Dante cocked a brow. Lucifel's phone rang he stepped to the side putting his pointer in his ear to muffle the noise of the crowd.

"Hello?"

. . .

"Oh hi. . ."

. . .

"Are you serious? Oh wait of course you are serious"

. . .

"So the Four a waiting for me there . . . alright, talk you then."

Lucifel then tapped Dante's shoulder.

"What?"

"I have to be at a crime scene."

"A crime scene?"

"Yeah. Theft of a supernatural object of supernatural . . . ness. God's orders. Try not to destroy the ship while I'm gone.

"Whatever."

Lucifel snapped his fingers and disappeared in dark vapor.

"Be back soon."

The referee continued. "I will begin the first selection of two teams in the free sparring battle by placing this colored dice into the skull, shake till it rolls out and lands on a color."

Everyone in the arena groaned with extreme disprove.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked Yeyinde who sat next him to the left.

"Every time we have the start completion the referee here wants to do dice and skull to determine which two teams go first."

"Meaning?"

"The workings of that skull are a little advance for something small like THAT to come out quickly or at all. He needs to stop going to that world for those skulls." Yeyinde explained.

Dante eyebrows rose when he heard that. Seems the dinosaurs still walk the earth on other worlds.

The referee dropped the dice into the eye socket and began to shake it.

**On the frozen harshness of a near forgotten world.**

Lucifel stepped through the entrance into the throne of the Keeper of Secrets tossing KFC trash to the side before entering in. the big clockwork device with its gears turning and crystal blue light casting down on the five people waiting for him to appear.

"Sorry am late everyone I ran into serious traffic getting here." Lucifel announced he has arrived.

"'bout time you showed up." Said one of them as all five turn to see the Archangel.

"Strife, War, Fury, Death and Crowfather it is swell to see you all again."

"Huh." was Crowfather only response.

"Now then God has told me that The Amulet has been stolen, the one containing the souls of the Nephilim. The one that was thought to be destroyed . . ." Lucifel stated before looking at Leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death, whose orange eyes narrowed though his bonelike executioner's mask."

"Now then tell us all who stole it and why?"

The old buzzard in his robes of feathers and chains turned around grasping his hands together. What he has to tell if most troubles some.

"Before I do let it be known Death that you should have destroyed that amulet. This thief was no thief that would seek material value, no, the Enemy is becoming bold. As is his servant."

**Two hours earlier . . .**

Crowfather turned around to the presence of a stranger. One shrouded in a cloak of shadow unseen be all until it is too late. Vergil stopped in front of the throne and looked up, this was the prey he sought but the prize was the object about his neck. The Amulet glowed green with the souls of the Nephilim. The words were as the wisps emanating off it. Crowfathers grit his teeth as the poisonous word and toxic thoughts from their souls, their wishes, and their anger. It affected the wearer, afflicting him to the point he would sit on the throne and bare it in defeat.

But on this day weakness did not stay on his back.

"What does the roaring lion seek to devour this time?" Crowfather lifted his head wearily.

"He seeks the amulet and it occupants."

"This is not a place for a stranger and neither is it for him. Begone." Crowfather gestured with his claws

Vergil simply readied his sheathed blade in his left hand.

"You are not normal. You are . . . persistent

Vergil placed his hand on the hilt and unreal Yamato in a quick horizontal slash. The attack came at Crow father who stood and blocked it with ease. Vergil launched three more attacks which were stopped in midflight and launched back at the caster. Vergil defected and sheathes Yamato as the bolts hit the wall behind him in a cloud of ice.

Vergil fire ethereal swords as sprint with Yamato coming down on Crowfather's head until blocked by a sudden powerful forcefield. He's faster than I anticipated Crowfather noted to himself. With a heave he punches Vergil back with blast from his fist. Vergil flipped over and landed on his feet before trying a new tactic. Teleporting rapidly near and far before appearing right in front of Crowfather who bending the ice and rock in the floor to impale his enemy in a spike, but that was killed was a decoy. Vergil was far away charging up his sword and unleashed the attack at Crowfather which impacted with a great explosion. He then twirled is sword and sheathed it slowly before is *clicked* and the barrier in front of the throne dissipated. The Crowfather nephilim was fighting was a doppelganger and the real Crowfather was on his throne, wounded. Vergil showed resistant in putting the old fool out of his misery hat could change if there was still resistance.

Crowfather held his wounds as he began to heal with his magic. But it by the time he was finished the thief would be long gone, along with the Amulet. He watched as it was lifted of his neck and for what seem impossible he could breathe a sigh of much need liberation.

"Why . . . why serve the Prince of Darkness?"

"I work with him in order become stronger."

Crowfather softy chuckled at that. "Either you have a deathwish . . . you are very stupid. He and others like him are not interested in helping in the affairs of them who think like them. You work for him, not with him. Your just . . . a slave.

Vergil turned and left and Crowfather narrowed his eyes as the true was revealed.

"That theft was something I thought I never would happen. But know who it was." Crowfather sighed as he rested on his throne.

"Then who is it?" Death demanded.

"He was a Nephilim, just like your people that rested in the Amulet."

The news was grim as it was unbelievable. The Nephilim of old were all killed and the battle at the gates of Eden, where the four plus a legion of angels end their rampage. But before the four could respond Crowfather answered what was on their minds.

"You know of the story of the Dark Knight Sparta. The demon lord who was brother to the Mundus. And of Eva the Archangel . The two fell in love despite the war at hand.

"The Creator would never have allowed possible."

"And you are right, War, but even the Creator saw great potential in the Nephilim despite what they are and what they became like all of his creations after sin spread everywhere. Sparta and Eva then had two offspring, twins. One of them was here and now gone. But the other may not be far away."

"Where is this 'child of Sparta'?" Fury asked.

Crowfather smirked with funny answer. "Why don't you asked dear Lucifel, he has been charged by the Creator to watch over the younger brother. Isn't that right?"

All eyes turned to the Archangel who was trying to sneak away. When he was discovered he merely gave a smile as the shadows of the Four Horseman dwarfed his own.

"The younger brother doesn't even know what has happened here. He been looking and preparing for . . ." Lucifel then hushed when he looked into Death's eyes.

"What can you tell us about him?" Death asked

**The Competition Part I**

The red and blue team was first chosen to be the first to begin the competition – after so long a time! The elders just told him that I would the Darkblades themselves dishonor if they have to wait another forty or so minutes. The exit through a door down the steps to the locker room and armory to begin preparation.

"I'm back." Lucifel hung down from a metal pole connecting across the room to the walls.

"Had fun?" Dante asked uncaringly.

"Oh sure lots of fun! Have you been on your best behavior?"

"What are you, my parents?" Dante rolled his eyes.

"Well someone's got to teach how to ride a bike, spoon feed you your first peas and teach you how to use the potty for the first time."

Yeyinde called over to Dante who was sitting on a bench only to see him choking . . . thin air?

"Dante?"

The nephilim looked to the side and froze with his hands still in the choking position in midair. He forgot that everyone can't see the Archangel unless he makes himself visible.

"Umm . . . Yes?" Dante hissed lightly with wide eyes and an annoyed smile.

It was time to fight.

The commander's eyes open to find his wrists and ankles manacled suspending him at least a good seven feet from the floor that had a grating that could open to low him into a pool of molten hot liquid metal. He was naked with his moist hide perspiring from the heat far below him. This must be an interrogation method he thought trying to expose me to intense heat. But I was born on Yautja Prime's desert regions and others like me have adapted to the heat of the environment.

". . . As well as drawing your kind to places that would give you a ideal hunting ground." Came the voice from behind.

The commander strain to see who it was that dare capture him for interrogation. When his captor came around the side and faced to face him the commander growled quietly at the sight of him. Setesh.

"If I want to interrogate you properly I would use intense cold to break you into submission. But perhaps it wouldn't be necessary." Setesh clarified in the Yautjan.

"You can hear my thoughts?" the commander replied.

"Somewhat. But there is another here who can do it to a fullest extent, as well as create illusions."

"What do you mean?"

"That attack that was on the Yautja colony you try defending was merely a . . . 'waking nightmare'. What you were fight wasn't so much our army so much as your own forces tricked into shooting killing and ripping heads off all for my enjoyment. And any who survived were so weak and wounded from battle that it was easy to round them up and shuttle them off to our slave worlds. But I see that you don't believe me would you like to see footage of your troops . . . murdering each other?"

A flat holographic screen hovered right in front of him.

"Computer playback the footage from the operation at three cycles ago."

"Acknowledged."

The commander watched as troops fought and died right before him. This was clever as it was sick. He then hung his head in shame for what he witnessed again through a clearer lens, though it was dark lens. "Imagine what the infamous "kill rage" your kind suffers from would cause on the largest scale. Even the humans are ripping themselves apart from these apart from the hatred that has infected them down to a molecule level. Then again all of the galaxy will be broken and rebuilt by my hands . . . and mine alone."

Setesh finishing his arrogant speech turned to the commander who merely stared at him in defeat.

"You want to kill yourself but apparently my powers over the soul can keep you alive even if you commit the suicide your people do to reserve you secrecy. The Yautja people will serve until I have no further use of you."

"The Empress will not sit and watch her people suffer under this tyranny." Commander protested angrily and Setesh laughed at him.

"You . . . You honestly believe I'm afraid of your Empress' retribution? You are brainless as the skulls you keep as trophies.

"I will not bend my knee to you!"

Just then the grating open apart and the commander began to plummet to the molten pool below. Setesh walked over to the edge and see the prisoner splash far below. He knew he wasn't dead , as long as one has the soul of another in their hands the person can suffer having the skin burned off him and still be able to answer the many question that need answering.

Sekhmet enter the room with a cart with surgical tools at the ready. "When his skin returns to his body him keep the carving to a minimal, Lady of Flame."

The war goddess nodded but turned to ask an important question; "Is the Son of Sparta still in the Dark Blades ship?"

"Indeed when the required information is gathering from prisoner you can have your prey for your hunt." Setesh replied as he walked through the door.

Sekhmet smiled with here lion fangs gleamed as he looked at a very long blade that was use to sever large bones . . . like the femur.

Azulija handed the scrap metal off of the dead bad-bloods armor to each and every Dark Blade council member to identify the symbol on it. She explained that after the attack on their ship she was going to claim to slain as her trophy skulls when she notice that all of them bear this symbol one or another on their armor.

"This is the symbol of clan Lionbane." commented the veteran battlemaster.

"One of the most feared and powerful clans to be under the Royal clan as the homeworld's guardians like us."

"I have contacted the empress for her wisdom. I gave my statement and evidence. Her verdict was sound; she wants me to consult with my inner council on my decision."

"And what is that?" inquired Captain Fogstalker.

"I wish to call upon Lionbane to answer for this." Azulija stated.

That shocked the council members, they know that a clan like Darkblade and Lionbane can't challenge one another. It was forbidden by the Empresses before their current one.

But Azulija was known to clash with those who she believed have wrong her in any way.

The gong sounded again to signal the start of the completion. The red team and the blue team were outfit with armor and cloth of gladiators. Dante figured that it was time to use his new weapon he made from his hands. He raised his right arm which glowed red as he switched to his demon powers for the added punch, and a wicked straight serrated blade extended out with molten red ember swirling around the his arm. His body convulsed for a short period of time as the rush hit him like sugar rush.

_Flesh and bone._

_Flesh and bone._

_Flesh and bone._

_Flesh and bone._

_Flesh and bone._

_Flesh and bone._

Dante heard these words in his head over and over again. But what did they mean? Voices like soft silver but strong as thunder of approaching storm.

Who are you? He asked in his mind.

It was him. Lucifel sense God's presence taking to Dante directly in a soft voice that could calm the seas.

"What do you want from me?" Dante said causing Yeyinde to turn and look at Dante beside

Dante blinked as His presence left and the gong sound and he ready himself as the two teams clashed. He jumped kick the combatant in front, blocked the incoming mace from the second and teleported through the group to the other side. He turned and blocked as blade than was coming down on rebellion and was surprised to see it was Kujhade on the blue team.

"This is interesting." He said.

"Very." She agreed.

They leaped aback several feet before taking stances, "I see you fight, Dante, but can you match me in skill and power?" Kujhade the Elite challenged.

"For a fair fight of course I can." Dante smirked summoning Rebellion to dual wield two weapons in his hands taking a defensive stance and Kujhade came at him was strong decisive strikes was the Harbinger arm he block the first the switched over to the Rebellion and back before teleporting to catch her off guard but it didn't work. Kujhade expected this move and teleport at the same time. The crowd was in awe as the two dance about the arena in blinding speed casting after images of their clashing.

Azulija was impressed that her own offspring could keep up with someone like him and vice versa for Dante to go toe to toe with her daughter who was highly trained in martial skill and to hone the powers she learned. Which lead her to wonder about what would happen if he had offspring for the Darkblades. Their clan was renowned for their might, skill, power and tactics. Of all the great noble clans under the Royal clans Darkblades became a staple in the subject of Yautja Primes warclans. But there are those who have become so powerful in the hunt and in battles that they are able to become Warlords for Yautja Prime massive armies and navies. Kujhade has but one last test to become a candidate for Warlord and Dante, well, was a case to behold for centuries to come. The Empress has even requested when he reaches the rank of Elite that he would be brought before her and the Elder Council to meet him for the first time. That is if he survives that long.

Azulija wondered what would be the result of him pairing off with a Yautja female. She had sense his immense power. Pups sired from him would be exalted addition to the Darkblades, as well as targets for those seeking to weaken them. Weakness of any kind will not be tolerated.

Not one bit.

Kujhade may be skilled but like other hunters she has a negative trait that could hinder her growth: Respect.

The two warriors parted for it was time to turn up the heat. The goal was wound the other team until they yielded but not kill them, though there have been deaths in the past. Dante was determined to have fun but also win. Dismissing his harbinger weapon he twirled Rebellion in his hand and motioned Kujhade to bring it, which she did. She sprinted toward him obviously falling into his trap. Rebellion was tight in his grip and target area was in site. With a huff he sprint forward till he was gliding to spear her, aimming Rebellion for the area under her heart.

The zipped past each other sliding to the opposite ends of the pit. They stood still for at least twenty seconds. Kujhade looked down to see her glow blood leaking a little from a spot in the center of her torso. She didn't feel it was a lethal wound, just deep. Deep and barely . . . there, she then fell to the ground with a *thump* that it caused everyone to be silent in the stands. Dante turned to look at Kujhade and when he saw her on the ground it hit him so hard that it felt like a lump in his throat.

Suddenly his neck burst sending spray of blood skyward. She got him too, but when was the question. Dante stuck his sword to keep himself up as he stumbled a few feet and rested on his blade. That attack somehow interfered with his healing powers and the wound sent him into darkness as he fell to the ground.

Lucifel who was in the stands looked over from reading a newspaper to see Dante and Kujhade on the ground with their teammates bloodied and exhausted.

"Holy crap what happened?" Lucifel thought.

The last thoughts Dante as he blacked out was a line from Metallica's The Four Horsemen.

_Horsemen are drawing nearer. On leather steeds they ride. They've come to take your life._

**Author's notes: **

**I have a question for all of you who read me like a book (no pun intended). If Dante has offspring with the Yautja what will be the result? According to sources, as well as the main source for AVP stuff, Yautja DNA is superior to our DNA to a certain extent. The main features may be present but the secondary may not. As from Dante have children he would object to the idea at first, but even he has fantasized about starting family who can play catch in a white picket fence . . . hunt demons as a family when the time comes. **

**And what if Dante got facehugged and a cheastburster emerges, he would heal from the wound, but the xenomorph takes after the host one way or another. Would it look like a Xenomorph or would it look human it the sense that Dante is a pure spirit being, an Angel / Demon Hybrid Nephilim in a physical form. Tell me what you think. Do it now, I'll wait. Nah, I'm kidding.**

**That's just my two cents.**

**Anywho don't review while driving **

**Peace! ;3**


End file.
